Road Trip for Love
by kiwichan2
Summary: ok, this story has gone a LONG way....well I am sorry but this is the last chappy! ..OO LOOKIE! AN IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR HERSELF!...yea its important, its important enough to just stop me from writing the next sequel to this so start readin!
1. chappy 1: Hitting the Road

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.*crys* But I am working on the very long process of making him ALL MINE!!!! *evil laugh* Until then, he's all hers.*crys more*  
  
*This is my first fanfiction so please don't shun me to death!!! I am trying really hard!!!!  
  
((Authors notes)) 'Thoughts' "Saying or talking"  
  
Chappy 1 "The plan" ((ENJOY!!))  
  
Inuyasha could be seen in the distance of Sango's sight; he was waiting on the ledge of the well, and had been there for longer than usual. 'I guess that means Kagomes really late this time.' Thought Sango as she glared at the lecherous monk right next to her trying to make a move.  
  
"So is it all set? Did Kagome agree with everything?" Miroku asked Sango as he watched her quickly pack her belongings in a large square box that Kagome called a "suitcase".  
  
"Yes, but you have no idea how long it took me to get her to go along with it." Sango replied snapping shut the latches of the suitcase.  
  
"Well as long as Lady Kagome is O.K. with the trip, then we will have NO problem hooking those two up! It's a shame they don't know though.." Miroku whispered so the watching Inuyasha did not hear. Miroku took a quick look over at Inuyasha to see if he as or not looking and made his move on an unexpecting Sango.  
  
Sango turned around and glared at the monk with a murderous glare and looked like she was going to rip his hand off.  
  
"You lecherous Houshi!" She screamed as she backhanded the monk so hard that Inuyasha had to come over himself and stop him from spinning.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Miroku and walked over to Sango.  
  
"Where is the wench? She was supposed to take us to her time hours ago!!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.  
  
Inuyasha felt a light tap on his right shoulder thinking it was Miroku and jerked around to find a pissed Kagome.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"Let's go you guys; I don't want to be late." Kagome huffed as she walked away with the others leaving behind a dirt covered hanyou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Kagomes time, Sango and Kagome were trying on a bunch of new outfits for the trip as the 2 guys sat outside Kagomes bedroom door awaiting their completion so they could hit the road. ((Inuyasha-Why would we want to "hit" the road? It won't do anything..))  
  
"Do we HAVE to go on this stupid road trip? And why do I have to wear this piece of shit on my head?!" Inuyasha complained as he pointed to a hat.  
  
"Because in Kagomes time they dress differently and we will stick out like a sore thumb if we don't, and besides you have dog ears and no one else around here does. So you will have to wear the "hat"." Miroku explained to the hanyou that obviously knew nothing.  
  
Miroku laid his ear against the bedroom door in hopes of picking up the girl's conversation, but at that moment the door flew open causing the houshi to fly to floor. There in front of the two dumbstruck guys stood the girls all "beautified" ((he he Nicole)) Kagome was dressed in a light blue halter top from Old Navy and khaki shorts from American eagle along with blue flip flops. Sango was dressed in a light pink T-shirt that said "heartbreaker" and navy blue shorts that have two hand prints on the backside that say "can't touch this". Sango thought it was a great outfit due to the fact that the monk would be coming on this 3 week trip.  
  
"Arigatou gozimasu, Kagome for letting me borrow these clothes!" Sango cried  
  
"No problem Sango, I have lots of clothes so don't worry about it" Kagome replied.  
  
"Alright, we are ready to go you guys!" Kagome said really cheerfully dragging out about 20 bags of clothing and make-up.  
  
"Damn you girls! How much shit do you fucking need? Retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Just the necessities..and everything else." Sango said in a low whisper that last part.  
  
"O.K. well enough screwing around, we need to pick up the van from the rental place now!!!" Kagome said eagerly awaiting the trip.  
  
The sun was shining and there was a light wind that blew across the front lawn as the 4 teenagers stepped out of the house. They all piled into the car and Kagome dove to the rental store about 10 minutes away from where they started. Inuyasha sat in the back with Miroku cursing under his breath about the stupid trip. And Sango sat up front with Kagome listening to "Where's the love?" blaring through the speakers.  
  
After they got to the rental place Kagome went inside and got the keys from the clerk up front for the car. 5 minutes later Kagome pulled up next to the car they were driving and motioned for everyone to get in.  
  
"Are you sure we can leave the other car here?" Sango asked pulling her 20 some bags from the car.  
  
"Yeah, they will store it here until we come back with this car." Kagome responded getting out of the front seat of the massive van.  
  
After everyone was settled in their seats and everything was packed away in the van they started driving to ((destination unknown)).  
  
"As you can see, I already prepped the van with things we could use, for instance. In the back of the van there is a large king size mattress for sleeping on or napping just in case and right next to it are 3 large bean bag chairs for sitting in. I also brought cards, junk food, a radio since the vans one is broken, and magazines.  
  
"Sounds cool." Said a happy monk.  
  
"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said as the radio in the back blared a song.  
  
'This is going to be a long trip' Inuyasha thought grabbing a bag of Tostitos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NO, don't hurt me!!!! I am sorry that this chappy is so short!!! I will try to make all the others a lot longer!!!!!  
  
Japanese vocab: ((and yes, I only know a little Japanese))  
  
Houshi- monk  
  
Arigatou gozimasu- thank you very much  
  
Osuwari- ((well you HAVE to know this one!)) Sit!  
  
Hanyou- half demon half human (What Inuyasha is)  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I would be really happy!!!!!!! Wai!!! ^^ 


	2. chappy 2: Hotel Mayhem 1

DISCLAIMER: yea..STILL Rumiko Takahashi's..*crys* But I am sooo close, HE WILL BE MINE!!!!! But yeah, Inuyasha belongs to her!  
  
Alright, this is chappy 2!!!! It is called hotel mayhem 1 because there will be a 2 or maybe even a 3, it depends where I find the time..anyways, this Saturday I will be going on vacation so I will not be updating the story or chappys for a while (justa week!) But If I do not get reviews I will not post the rest of the chapters..R/R!!!  
  
Chappy 2 "Hotel Mayhem 1"  
  
The bright moon light was casting down upon the van as the 4 teenagers desperately tried to sleep on the mattress in the back of the van. Miroku was as usually having a wandering hand, and as usual Sango did something about it. Inuyasha was sleeping quietly next to Kagome while she read a teen magazine. But we all know that Inuyasha never sleeps so I guess he was pretending.  
  
Sango twisted around on the mattress to find a comfortable position for a few minutes until she cracked.  
  
"Let's just find a freaking hotel, please Kagome?" Sango whined and gave a pouting lip.  
  
"I guess we could.there are not many around here, but I did see one a little further back, we can go there if you want?" Kagome suggested as the raven haired girl shot toward her and embraced her in a hug so tight her eye bulged out.  
  
"arigatou arigatou!!!" Sango cried, picking up her bag to throw at the sleeping monk so they could be on their way.  
  
~10 min later~  
  
"Yes, we would like 2 bedrooms please, if possible." Kagome silently told the manager of the hotel.  
  
"Alright, well let me go see the open rooms and I will check in with you in a minute." The manager said taking another drag on his cigarette.  
  
Kagome and Sango just looked around the small cramped office in disgust as the two guys fought in the van about something stupid. The office seemed to be trashed and dusty. There may have even been mold on the wall, but the two girls ignored it.  
  
"Alright miss; well you are all set..but there is one problem." The manager said in a nervous way like they would attack him.  
  
"WHAT.." Kagome said in a harsh way. ((I think she has been put through enough today))  
  
"Well...we only have one room left, but we can send up out very last cot." He said even more nervously, almost backing away from them.  
  
Kagome just stared at the manager but not in a mean way, just enough for the guy to give them a discount due to the inconvenience. She grabbed Sango by her hand and dragged her outside to talk.  
  
"Sango, there is only one room left. Do you think we can trust the guys enough to do this?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"I dunno. I mean Miroku is a hentai but Inuyasha can't be too bad, I mean what could happen?" Sango said in a positive way. She said it so surely it was almost like she planned to say it or even practiced it.  
  
"Well maybe just this once. If it doesn't go too good then we will not do it again ok?" I responded feeling a little nervous about the night's comings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoo hoo!!!!! We get to spend the whole night in ONE room with 2 LOVELY girls!!!! OH THIS CAN'T GET ANY BETTER!!!!" Miroku shouted happily while Inuyasha just stepped backwards to avoid being hit by the monks wailing arms.  
  
"Calm down you pervert. If you try to do anything to my Kagome I wi- "Inuyasha was cut off by the monk's interruption.  
  
"Don't worry; I won't try anything on "your" lady Kagome. I can't say the same about Sango though.."  
  
"Ah, save it monk." Inuyasha retorted lying down in the back of the van.  
  
"I think that it will be good for you too, Inuyasha." Miroku said like he was trying to get Inuyasha to catch on.  
  
"What do you mean you monk?" Inuyasha sputtered trying to figure out what he was saying.  
  
"I mean, Lady Kagome is very fond of you, I think she may like you, if not love you." Miroku said with a devilish grin.  
  
"That's bullshit Miroku. You know she doesn't like me!" He said certain he was right.  
  
Inuyasha picked up one of Kagome's teen magazines and threw it at the monks head. It landed on the floor and opened to a quiz page on "the right guy for you". Miroku picked up the magazine and read what Kagome had filled in.  
  
"Inuyasha.you may want to see this." said Miroku with the devilish grin upon his face yet again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OMG!!!!" The 4 teenagers shouted in unison as they entered the "room".  
  
They all gaped in horror at the "thing" they were given. The wallpaper was peeling and slightly had traces of mold growing on it, the bathroom was completely disgusting and seemed to have cockroaches in it, The TV had a broken antenna, and the bed was unmade and stained with food and drinks from other people before.  
  
"There is NO WAY I am staying here!" Sango screamed in horror.  
  
"OMG..is that the..F FL FLOOR?!" Inuyasha shrieked examining the what was supposed to be "floor".  
  
"I don't think I want to find out." Sango muttered making a dash for the door, but was caught by Miroku before she had a chance.  
  
"Listen Sango, we are all going to suffer through this together ok?" he announced loosening his grasp on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I CALL SHOWER!!!" Inuyasha wailed running to the bathroom but again was caught by someone else. Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha and yelled "OSUWARI!"  
  
"What was that for you bitch?!" Inuyasha yelled in pain on the floor.  
  
"Haha, you are touching the floor!!" Sango said laughing hysterically.  
  
"I don't think it would be fair if you got the bathroom first without everyone agreeing. Right?" Kagome said as she heard a low moan of "yea"  
  
"I have an idea then, how about rock paper scissors?" Inuyasha suggested peeling himself off of the "floor".  
  
"OK" mumbled everyone at the same time.  
  
"The winner will get the shower first and then 2nd will go next and so on." explained Miroku smiling like as if he was going to win.  
  
After about 500 games and do-overs of rock paper scissors, and about 2 hours later, Inuyasha won against Kagome who got 2nd, Sango who got 3rd, and Miroku who got dead last.  
  
Inuyasha strolled into the bathroom and everyone could hear the shower starting until Inuyasha screamed in horror.  
  
"AHH!!! COCKROACH!!!!" he shouted from the bathroom. Finally the scream followed with a loud boom meaning Inuyasha was triumphant.  
  
The 3 just sat there playing cards laughing at Inuyasha's outburst. About 15 minutes later Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a large bump on his head.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Sango giggling under breath.  
  
"The shower head fell off and landed on MY head!" Inuyasha said rubbing his heard with his hand.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
After everyone was done taking showers Miroku brought up the game "strip poker" out of boredom. ((But we all know it was out of his thoughts, NOT boredom.))  
  
"OK well you all remember when I taught you poker right? Well this is the same thing except you strip when you lose a hand. The game ends when one teams in completely naked. Sango and I are a team and you two are a team." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know about this." Sango said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sango, its all under control." she said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
~25 min later~  
  
The two guys were stripped down to absolutely nothing and the girls stood there laughing at them while they were still fully clothed. Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom to quickly change as Miroku did it right in front of the girls. ((no shame in that.I guess.))  
  
After Inuyasha and Miroku were done changing back to normal, They 4 drew sticks to see the order that they would sleep in the bed and cot. Kagome pushed the cot next to the bed to make it bigger so that no one would have to sleep on the "floor".  
  
After everyone drew sticks the order on the bed was Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha wiped his brow in relief that Miroku wasn't sleeping next to "his" Kagome. Remembering the events of earlier Inuyasha smirked and thought about the magazine.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Inuyasha.you should take a look at this." Miroku said with the devilish grin on his face yet again.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the magazine and a smile emerged upon his face as he saw what Kagome had written. ~magazine~ "The right guy for you test"  
  
Who you think is the cutest- Inuyasha Who you think is the smartest-Inuyasha? Who has the biggest attitude-Inuyasha Who is the most perverted-Miroku  
  
Add up which guy has the most  
  
Right guy for me: Inuyasha ~end of magazine~  
  
"And look, right after that she wrote something.." Miroku said pointing to the little space where she had written, and was reading it aloud.  
  
"I think that maybe on this road trip I will tell Inuyasha my real feelings, it seems that we have been close than before and have been spending more time together, I am happy." Miroku finished and set the magazine back in the pile where it was so Kagome would not know they had touched it.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Everyone slipped into bed one by one after Sango had slapped Miroku a few times for his wandering hand.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai everyone!" Kagome said and fell silent.  
  
Inuyasha changed positions a little and put his arm around Kagomes sleeping figure, almost a possessive arm.  
  
Kagome rolled in her sleep and slight whispered something that only Inuyasha could hear.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said and turned her head again as she drifted further into her peaceful sleep.  
  
*wai!!!!! That was soo kawaii!!!! Oh I am sorry if I cut it off at a bad spot!! Oh well.next chapter will be up soon, I just to find more time!!!!  
  
Japanese vocab:  
  
Oyasumi nasai- good night  
  
Kawaii- cute  
  
Wai- yay! 


	3. chappy 3: Hotel Mayhem 2

DISCLAIMER: *weeps uncontrollably* Rumiko Takahashi owns him.not me.*crys* BUT HE WILL BE MINE!!!! ((In an alternate universe)) but he's STILL hers.  
  
Ok, well I have had a lot of time on my hands today so I have decided to write another chapter, but due to time (until I have to go to Hershey park) I have to make this a not so long chapter unfortunately~! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story!!!  
  
Chappy 3: "Hotel Mayhem 2"  
  
((heh heh.I told you there was going to be a 2.))  
  
Inuyasha could not stop thinking about what Kagome had said in her sleep. It was like a little film playing over and over inside his head. It bugged him but it made him happy. Now all he was worried about was how he was going to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Feh" he whispered to himself before he too went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Sango was the first to wake up. When she opened her eyes the bright sunlight whipped through the room making it light up with joy. Sango turned to her left to check on Kagome but when she did, she saw that Kagome had her head lying on Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha had his arm around her protectively.  
  
"Houshi-sama wake up, you have to see this!!" Sango whispered to the Monk while shaking him from his sleep.  
  
"What is it now?" He questioned looking up at Sango.  
  
"Look at Inuyasha and Kagome." She urged him to do so while pointing to the "couple"  
  
Miroku looked over at the 2 sleeping and his eyes shot open no longer being tired he got up and pulled out his camera.  
  
"Oh this is going to be good.."he said with a grin on his face while taking pictures of the two sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha could sense the flashes of light and jolted awake to se Miroku and Sango taking pictures of "his" Kagome and himself. Inuyasha soon realized how funny they looked and scooted away from Kagome.  
  
"It's not what you think you guys, it must have happened in our sleep!" he shouted nearly waking up Kagome.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep due to the loud bustle thanks to Inuyasha and slowly opened her eyes to see a camera in hand and a red faced Inuyasha. "Alright, someone tell me what happened." Kagome said sitting up in the bed.  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed and said "Nothing, nothing happened. Inuyasha is just being cranky"  
  
"Oh, alright. Well who's up for breakfast?" she asked cheerfully. Right at that moment everyone's hands shot up like a gun, or in other words they were hungry.  
  
"O.K. well let's get some dunkin donuts after we get changed." Sango added gathering up he clothes to change.  
  
Kagome grabbed her own clothes and jumped into the bathroom while Inuyasha walked outside to get some fresh air.  
  
When Kagome got into the bathroom she noticed the lock was broken (figures) and just ignored it because everyone knew that she was in here anyways, right?  
  
Inuyasha came inside quickly having the need to go to the bathroom really bad he shot through the hotel room.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha! Kagomes in th-"Miroku said but didn't get to finish his sentence as Inuyasha barged into the bathroom to find a very stunned Kagome naked in the middle of the bathroom.  
  
"Inuyasha...OSUWARI!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs hiding behind the shower curtain.  
  
"OOF" Inuyasha said as he hit the ground with G forces that could blow someone away.  
  
"Gomen Kagome. I had no idea you were in here.I" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagomes sweet voice.  
  
"It is alright Inuyasha, I know it was on accident..I hope" Kagome said calmly as though nothing had happened.  
  
Inuyasha peeled himself off the "floor" again and walked out of the bathroom to let Kagome finish getting changed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango" Kagome whispered to the raven haired girl next to her.  
  
"What?" Sango responded uncurling from a ball she was napping in.  
  
"I think it is time to go get another hotel room. It is almost 9:00 and we are all tired." Kagome continued. "Yeah, you are right. I will tell houshi-sama and Inuyasha in a minute. Just keep driving; I don't want you to hit a tree. ((watch her hit a tree.he he))  
  
"Ok" she responded turning her gaze back to the road.  
  
After about 10 minutes longer a drive Kagome pulled up in front of a large luxurious looking hotel.  
  
"O.K. we are here everyone!" Kagome shouted to make sure everyone was wide awake now.  
  
"Can we rent some films or what do you call them." Miroku questioned trying to figure out what they were called.  
  
"Movies" Kagome answered to answer his question.  
  
"Yes, movies! Can we get some?" Miroku added pushing Inuyasha out of his sleep. ((he is still asleep..lol))  
  
"sure houshi-sama, first let me check in" Kagome said getting out of the car and making her way up to the hotel main office.  
  
About 10 minutes later Kagome emerged from the massive hotel and handed the keys to the guys room to Miroku ((kind of can't give it to Inuyasha when he's still asleep..)) And gave the key to the girl's room to Sango.  
  
"WAKE UP INUYASHA!!!" the 3 shouted at the same time to wake up the slumbering hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha was jerked from his sleep and jumped to the ceiling of the van.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up, so you deserved it." Kagome said calmly as her and Sango walked to the hotel to go to their rooms.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both of the girls stared in complete shock at the most luxurious room they have ever seen in their entire lives. Not to mention that it was all bright pink.  
  
"I wonder what the guys will think when they see a bright pink room?" Sango told Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, but it's not going to be good." Kagome said nervously. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?!" Inuyasha burst out at the sight of their room.  
  
"ITS..PINK!!!" Miroku announced.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Inuyasha shot back at the already scarred for life monk.  
  
"How come I have the feeling that the girls had to do with this..?" Inuyasha said sitting on the Barbie pink bed.  
  
"Because they probably did." Finished the monk before changing his expression from horrified to evil.  
  
"Let's go interrupt them, we can break in and scare them!" said Miroku still looking quite evil.  
  
"I don't know what if they are changing or something when we come in?" Inuyasha asked the still evil looking monk.  
  
"They won't lets do it later then they will already be in their PJ's..I hope." Miroku said while throwing the pink pillows at Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango jumped into the large hot tub that was placed conveniently in the middle of the 5 room hotel suite.  
  
"I could stay in here forever" cried Sango pouring more bubbles in.  
  
"Same here. You know what? Why don't we?" said Kagome with a devilish look on her face.  
  
~1 ½ hours later~  
  
"OWWW!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he stubbed his toe on the dresser as he walked into the girl's room with Miroku in tow.  
  
"SHHH.be quiet or they will hear you!" whispered the monk silently.  
  
As they turned around they saw 2 pissed off naked girls standing in front on them growling in anger.  
  
"YOU PERVERTS!!!" they shouted in unison while throwing bottle of soap and shampoo at their heads.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there staring at Kagome even though he was being beaten to death by bottles of shampoo; he never flinched or looked away. Kagome noticed what Inuyasha was doing and blushed a million shades of red, Inuyasha followed and did the same.  
  
Sango had already driven Miroku out of the room and was chasing him down the hall ((she's wearing a towel now people)) so it left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to" Inuyasha said awaiting his assured "sit".  
  
But it never came. Instead Kagome stood there and looked at him and said "its ok".  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss full on the lips. Inuyasha was himself startled by his own actions and broke the kiss. He looked into Kagomes eyes and said once again "I am sorry.for everything"  
  
And he ran down the hall after Sango and Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WAI!!!! SOO KAWAII!!!!! I LOVE this chapter!!! I can feel the love!!! Anyways please R/R!!! *munch munch* I am soooo hungry!!!! *eats more turkey sub* Anyways if u have any questions be free to IM me! My sn is in my bio or something like that. Or email me! Arigatou reviewers!!!  
  
Japanese vocab:  
  
No new words this chapter!!!! Maybe next time!!!!  
  
kiwi 


	4. chappy 4: Twister Trouble

DISCLAIMER: Nope..not yet..STILL Rumkiko Takahashi's...*crys*  
  
Ok this is chappy 4!!! Thank you all of my reviewers!! I am very new at writing fics and I am very glad that a lot of people like them!!!! I have camp every day this week so I will update every afternoon!!! On Friday I will definitely make a new chapter probably 5 or 6!! Wai!!!! Can't wait, will be sooo much fun!!!!!  
  
Chappy 4: "Twister Trouble"  
  
((he he he. Kagomes turn..))  
  
The night's happenings kept playing over and over again in her head like a little movie. Kagome and Sango were lying awake in bed talking.  
  
"Sango, I have to ask you something." Kagome said quietly but strong enough to get her attention.  
  
"Yes, what is it? You know you can ask me anything." Sango said sitting up on her elbows.  
  
'Just don't tell or ask her too much that would give away that you like him.He is a good kisser though..STOP IT STOP IT!!!!' she thought shaking her head rapidly as a curious Sango was startled by her actions.  
  
"Um.. Is everything okay Kagome? Sango asked suspiciously with a bit of concern in her voice.  
  
"Err.yea, but what I really wanted to know was why you really brought Inuyasha along with us on the trip when he insisted on staying to find more jewel shards." Kagome asked firmly wanting a true honest answer.  
  
"Well. I thought that it would be fun it you guys got to get to know each other a little better." Sango said with a straight look on her face. ((OK, OK, so maybe it was half the truth))  
  
Kagome was so confused whether or not to believe her best friend. She didn't look like she was lying..she hoped.  
  
"OK, I believe you Sango." Kagome said with a big smile.  
  
"Phew that was close." Sango accidentally said aloud.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome immediately questioned with a concerned look on her face as though her best friend had lied to her.  
  
"Err. WHOO, I talk the most???" Sango sputtered out unsure if she even had said anything at all. ((OK that was random.))  
  
"Ok?" was all that was heard when Inuyasha and Miroku barged through the door carrying a large white box with polka dots on it.  
  
"Kagome, what is this thing we found in the back of the van?" Miroku wondered opening the white box carefully. ((KAMI, it's not like it a freaking bomb!!))  
  
"Oh, that? That is just a game called "Twister" Twister is a fun game, why don't we play a game or two?" The raven haired girl suggested purposely handing the spinner to Miroku.  
  
"Whats this?" the monk said flicking the little plastic board thingy.  
  
"That's the spinner, one person spins while the others do what the spinner hand lands on." She explained laying out the large polka dot mat.  
  
"Why can't I do something else?" Miroku shouted tossing the spinner board to Inuyasha but mistakenly hitting him on the head.  
  
"Damn monk! Can't you see that she doesn't want you playing this round because of your wandering hand?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh, ok" said the partially terrified monk picking up the little plastic board spinner thingy that now had an indent of Inuyasha's head in it.  
  
"Kagooommeeee" Miroku whined. "Inuyasha's big head left an indent on the board and it won't spin well"  
  
"Well I can do something about that" said Kagome as she pulled out another spinner.  
  
"Where did you get that? The box says it only comes with one spinner!" cried Sango looking around for an obvious place she could have gotten it from.  
  
"Err. I found it?"  
  
"Works for me!" said the now happy Sango, because they were starting the long awaited game.  
  
After about 20 minutes of game play, Sango fell on her kisser and left only Inuyasha and Kagome in the game.  
  
The two twisted and turned for what seemed like hours until they were in a large knot. ((Kind of like Chinese buttons)) Inuyasha and Kagome were in very "inappropriate" positions and each bushed a menacingly dark shade of red every time they moved.  
  
"One of you have to fall sooner or later" Sango said looking mischievously at her foot placed conveniently next to Inuyasha's leg that was supporting his entire "knot" ((Ohh...ideas ideas..))  
  
"How about we add another rule to the game?" said the monk with an evil grin on his face. ((Ohh. not good.evil grin.))  
  
"Well what do you have in mind?" Kagome asked barely able to breath in the position she was in at the moment.  
  
"Well. how about. the first person to blush loses. but there's a catch. You two have to move into the positions that we tell you to, not that piece of plastic there." He said pointing to the game board lying next to the other one with a large bump in it. ((uh oh))  
  
'Oh, this is impossible' thought the monk. 'They will never win this one without taking each other out, it's perfect because they can't blush and they will get into the positions Sango and I tell them to get into'  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for a moment and shook their heads in agreement with the challenge.  
  
"Ok, first each gets into the position." Miroku said getting into the position for them to look off of.  
  
But easy enough, the two did it without any hesitation. Inuyasha slipped his leg between Kagomes legs and around an ankle so it would be impossible for her to move without falling. But Kagome was way ahead of Inuyasha and had a strategy of her own making it impossible for Inuyasha to move without falling.  
  
"Miroku, I think that this should just be a tie or something, they are both locked together" said a nervous Sango that one of them might get hurt.  
  
After about 5 minutes of Sango begging Miroku to call it a stalemate, Inuyasha slipped and fell taking Kagome down with him. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome and they both blushed DEEP shades of red.  
  
Sango and Miroku took the hint and strolled out of the room quickly.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you sorry? Sorry about what?" Kagome asked thinking about what he had said earlier.  
  
"About me getting you into danger all the time, you may not even be here right now." Inuyasha said slightly upset, with real emotion showing behind those emotion hiding eyes. ((Ok??))  
  
"But Inuyasha, I AM alive. It is not your fault. I choose to help retrieve the shards myself with your help, I put myself into danger!" Kagome uttered shocked by what he had said to her.  
  
"No it IS my fault! I may even put you into trouble myself; you are in danger every time you are with me! What I might do when I become full youkai I may never forgive." He whispered slightly tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Kagome scooted over closer to him and embraced him in a soft hug of comfort. Inuyasha startled by what she was doing just hugged her tighter.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome, I will never leave you." He said warmly and charmingly.  
  
Kagome felt flattered and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I know that you found my magazine, I read what you wrote under what I wrote yesterday." Kagome said slightly shifting her seat closer to him.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Hold on Sango, let me grab some magazines so we can have something to read!" shouted a rushing Kagome.  
  
As Kagome grabbed a bunch of magazines from the pile, one magazine slipped off the bottom and landed open to where she had taken the most recent quiz. There was something unfamiliar written on the bottom of the page that Kagome didn't write.  
  
"My dearest Kagome, I am very glad you feel this way about me. Someday I wish I can tell you my feelings toward you myself and then we will all be happy. Someday.." Kagome read aloud to herself tears forming in her eyes.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Inuyasha moved toward Kagome eyes gazing deep into hers. As they drew closer about to share a kiss Miroku stumbled through the door covered in food.  
  
"What happened?" asked a confused Kagome blushing at the thought that Miroku had almost caught them kissing.  
  
"Well Sango and I walked down to the hotel diner. Me and Sango were just sitting so close together I could not help myself. She ended up throwing her whole plate of food and mine at me in front of everyone." Miroku made out barely breathing and still gasping for air.  
  
He noticed that's Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting really close together and both had blushes written all over their faces.  
  
"Uhh. I am sorry, did I interrupt something?" the monk said backing away toward the room door just in case Kagome wanted to beat the shit out of him for ruining their moment.  
  
"NO.what are you talking about? NOTHING happened..REALLY.*cough cough*" They said in unison.  
  
"Well then..*cough* I guess. I . will be..uhh.leaving *cough*" he managed to say before the door was slammed on his head by an angry looking Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks" said Kagome as she kissed him full on the lips and left to take a shower.  
  
"Your welco-" he cut himself off as he stubbed him toe on the dresser ((he he. again))  
  
"DAMNIT!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHH!!! Don't hurt me!!! I tried!! Well here is the low down on what is coming..and WHY it may not be coming..  
  
Ok #1. I have everyday this week except Friday so I will be able to write maybe 1 chapter every 2 days. Why? Because when I get home from camp I have to go to soccer camp for 2 hours until 8:30 and I only get about 1 or 2 hours in between time to write!!!  
  
#2. I will be going to the beach this week!! Wai!!!! *smiles* so I will use my cousins laptop and my uncles, to update the story when I can!!!! I can estimate probably about 3 chapters over the week I have camp and 5 or 4 chapters while I am at the beach.  
  
#3. WRITERS BLOCK!!! I can feel it..I can taste it.*tastes air* yep..its coming.  
  
Japanese Vocabulary:  
  
Err.heh heh.guess I have been forgetting to put Japanese in there..oh well I am trying to write these as fast as possible so I do what I can!! I promise a lot more in the next chapter!!!! Sayonara!!!!  
  
Kiwi* 


	5. chappy 5: Hitting the road again

DISCLAIMER: ok, I am, not having the best of luck making him mine so I have decided to let Rumiko Takahashi have him back.*crys* kami.I cry a lot..*crys* I WANT HIM!!!! *hears little voice* voice- HES NOT YOURS DAMNIT!!! Me- ok..*crys*  
  
This is chappy 5 and I am trying my hardest to keep the chapters going..I have soccer camp all this week.*crys* but I will probably have chapter 6 to you sometimes soon!!! This chapter is called "Out on the road again" because they have not been out on the road for about 2 chapters..ok so I got carried away with the hotel.no big deal!  
  
Chappy 5: "Out on the road again"  
  
After everyone had gotten their bags packed, and everything put back into the van (the 30 some bags the girls brought) they were on their way.  
  
"Aww.come on!!! Let me drive!!!" Whined a very eager Miroku pushing his buttons.  
  
"No Miroku, for the millionth time!! I will drive because 1) This is my van, I bought it. 2) YOU do not know HOW to drive and I DO. 3) You don't know the way to ((destination unknown)) ok?!" shouted a very frustrated Kagome scaring the monk half to death.  
  
((I wonder what happens when you scare a person half to death twice?))  
  
Inuyasha sat in the back of the van as usual and read some of Kagomes teen magazines for the hell of it. Up front sat a very tired Sango napping away.  
  
"When we get to ((someplace randomly pulled out of hat)) err. Las Vegas we will grab some of the tents and stay outside for once. I think we have spent enough money on hotels for a while so we will be roughing it tonight!" Kagome said happily but changed her expression to see that no one was paying any attention to her.  
  
Inuyasha still sat quietly reading his teen magazine, Sango still napping, and Miroku trying to grope the napping Sango.  
  
"HEY!!! IM TALKING HERE!!!" thrashed a pissed Kagome, nearly cracking the windows.  
  
Inuyasha sprinted up the wall as Sango fell out of her seat and woke up and Miroku got landed on by a still tired Sango.  
  
"Get off of me monk!" yelled Sango trying to get up off the pervert.  
  
"I would, if YOU weren't on top of me!" he shot back with no hesitation at all.  
  
"It's not my fault I landed on you, you were there yourself trying to grope me and alls I did was react!" she screamed back. ((I don't think that made much sense.)) "But you didn't even know that I was there, you fell out when Kagome went battousai on you!" He managed to say as Inuyasha landed on him too from being too tired of clawing onto the ceiling he managed to climb up.  
  
"So...that still doesn't change the fact tha-" Sango said waving her arms frantically almost hitting the already unconscious Inuyasha, But was cut off by Miroku groping her once again.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!! You can't even sit still for even one minute of me talking and NOT grope me!!!!" screamed a very upset Sango.  
  
"S-s-sorry couldn't resist." Miroku muttered quietly making his way to the back of the van to escape her wrath.  
  
Inuyasha woke up from his unconscious state and noticed that Sango and Miroku were going to tear each other apart. He made his way up to the front seat next to Kagome who had ignored the whole thing, so she would not swerve off the road and hit a telephone pole. ((Good thing too))  
  
"It reminds me of you and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said to Inuyasha never looking back or taking her eyes off of the road.  
  
Inuyasha turned toward Kagome with flames behind him and looking like he was going to attack at the rude comment when then Kagome pulled a super soaker out of absolutely no where and shot the stupid puppy ((That looked like he was on fire lol)) and said.  
  
"You silly little puppy, I meant it in a good way. You and Sesshoumaru always fight together, and well I have not been back to Feudal Japan, and I miss it a lot. You and your brother fighting is just like Sango and Miroku, it reminds me of everything back there: Shippo, Kaede, the shards, and how much fun we had together." She finished calmly as an asleep Inuyasha kicked in his sleep and whispered her name.  
  
Kagome was about to sit him til he reached China, but then realized how cute he looked. She just THEN noticed that his hand was on her leg, this really made her mad, thinking about the monk that was momentarily being beaten to death. As she opened her mouth Sango sprinted over and put her hand over it.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing? Don't wake him up he needs sleep. And just look at him he's so adorable when he's sleeping!" said a shaky Sango realizing that she had said that loud enough for him to wake up at her fault.  
  
"OK, Sango. If he has not slept in a while I will let it go" she whispered so she would not wake up the snoring hanyou as she put him hand where it belonged. ((he he he. I wonder where THAT it..AHHH BAD THOUGHT!!!))  
  
Kagome then explained to Sango what they were going to do for camping that night as a curious Miroku listened in. When she was done, Sango nodded her head in agreement as they both heard a big "THUD" and noticed that Miroku had fallen asleep standing up.  
  
"Why is everyone falling asleep when I am talking?!" exclaimed the confused raven haired girl.  
  
Sango looked away from Kagome with a teardrop on her head.  
  
"I am.just uhh. going .to get the.errr bags ready?" she said running toward the back of the van.  
  
After Sango was done packing all of the bags and got the sleeping bags and tents together they had already arrived at the spot Kagome had chosen.  
  
After the 2 hour process of waking up Inuyasha and Miroku, they made their way to the camp spot. They had to 2 tents set up and 4 sleeping bags for everyone to sleep in. The tents fit 2 people so Sango and Kagome got to sleep in one together as they other two did.  
  
Almost immediately the trouble began..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHH!!! Gomen!! I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer but I have to go to the beach tomorrow and I need to pack and stuff. I am also very sick so I need to get some sleep. Good news is that I have quit day camp and will be going to stay home for the rest of the summer!!! I will be able to update more if I am not out partying with my many friends!!  
  
I don't know if I will be able to update the rest of the week since I will be at the beach because there are no computers and I just have to hope that my uncles will bring theirs! Anyways more on me..I will be moving from Lancaster PA to Washington next month!!! WAI!! This will be sooo much fun!!! I can't wait!!! Many people have asked me why my nickname is kiwi, well that's because 3 years ago my friends and I were making up nicknames and they named me kiwi for absolutely NO reason whatsoever, and it just stuck. I really don't even like kiwi!!! I like oranges tho.. OK I can see that I am getting a little carried away here..but now you can see what will be going on with me in the future!!!  
  
Kiwi-chan 


	6. chappy 6: War

DISCLAIMER: He's still Rumiko takahashii's so no argument there….*cries*   
  
*Authors NOTIES!!!-I just got back from the beach! My family went to California and I got a bunch of cooley thingies~! I am moving soon so I will be gone later in the next few weeks, but I am happy I actually got to the time to write this one when I got back! This chappy will be maybe a little shorter than I would like it to be but I am trying!!!*  
  
Chappy 6- "WAR"  
  
"Alright Sango, lets get ready for tonight" Kagome said with a small smile on her face.  
  
Sango pulled out her sleeping bag that she got from her best friend Kagome and laid it out so that it was parallel with Kagomes. She put her hand on the cover and slid it over the silky surface.  
  
"Wow, this is really soft! What is it?" She asked still sliding her hand over the sleeping bag.   
  
"I know, it's a Sealy!" Kagome answered as at that exact moment she heard a large "THUD" and looked over to see Sango face planted in her sleeping bag.  
  
"Oh look….Is that Miroku running around naked I see over there?" Kagome said very slowly and loudly to make sure that Sango had heard it.  
  
Sango jumped up at the speed of light now with a #1 finger on her hand, and holding a pair of binoculars.   
  
"WHERE WHERE?!" she said frantically rushing around the small tent.   
  
"Come on Sango, he's not there. I was joking. Anyways I want to get ready for tonight." Kagome said opening her large bag that was supposedly another make-up bag of hers.  
  
As Sango sat there quietly watching Kagome unpack the oversized "make-up" bag, her eyes lit up as she saw everything be placed next to her.  
  
"What is all of this stuff for?" Sango asked still in awe, picking up a jar of fire ants, toilet paper, and silly string.  
  
"We are going to use this stuff on the guys tonight while they're sleeping!" Kagome said really loudly and spastically.  
  
Kagome unpacked the rest of the bag and looked at her layout of what she had: about 10 packs of toilet paper, 3 can of shaving cream, 5 cans of silly string, a jar of fire ants, feathers, water balloons, honey, bread crumbs, and toothpaste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((Guys turn))  
  
Miroku unpacked the rest of the items from his oversized bag and looked at the things that he stole from Kagomes house the day they left: 5 packs of toilet paper, 1 can of silly string, 2 jars of fire ants, feathers, water balloons already filled, honey, bread crumbs, and toothpaste.  
  
"When do you think they will go to sleep?" Inuyasha asked with a pleased look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, but let's go check on them now to see if they haven't already." He replied picking up everything and shoving most of it into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
As the 2 guys with their war supplies crept through the woods to get to the girls tent ((wonder why it's so far away….)) they tripped about 10 times each and had dropped the jar of fire ants releasing them.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Miroku complained dropping a roll of toilet paper on the ground.  
  
"Yes, we are close. But I don't think that they are there right now. I don't see any lights from their lanterns and there is no sound." He shot back glaring at the tent in the distance.  
  
"Well then if they are gone, why don't we just set up the traps and make them run into them when they get back, they won't have an idea of what hit them!" he whispered proudly to Inuyasha who was still glaring at the tent the girls were "suppose" to be in.  
  
"Hai, good idea." He said back making his way through the brush to the girl's campsite.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku went inside of the tent to see that no one was there and decided to set the traps for them to run into when they got back.  
  
After what seemed like hours they jolted out of the tent and sprinted their way back to their tent so that they would not get caught. The 2 sat on a log outside of their tent as they panted in exhaustion.   
  
"I think that it may work!" Miroku said making his way toward the tent.  
  
"Yea, I hope so." He replied following him into their tent.  
  
"OMG!" they screamed in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think that it may work Sango! They weren't even in their tent! They were probably trying to find a hot spring and see if we were there so they can peep." Kagome huffed out of breath as Sango stopped beside her also out of breath.  
  
"Hai, definitely! They won't know what hit them when they get back." She replied making her way into the tent behind Kagome.  
  
As Kagome stepped in she tripped over a rope at her feet that broke loose and caused a bucket of honey to fall onto her head. She fell over and landed in a pile of feathers scattered all over the floor. Sango on the other hand, tripped off a switch that shot 20 huge water balloons at her head on and all hit her soaking her. The balloons were not filled with water though, but toothpaste and soda instead. After Sango had wiped her eyes she saw that the whole room was teepee'd with toilet paper and silly string, and lots of it at that.  
  
"OMG!" they both screamed in unison running out of the tent and trudging through the mud at their tent entrance that was not there when they left.  
  
"I am going to kill Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted to Sango who at the time was muttering her plan of how SHE was going to kill Miroku.  
  
At the same time, Inuyasha and Miroku themselves were trudging through the woods covered in toothpaste feathers and honey and bread crumbs planning on how they were going to kill Kagome and Sango.  
  
As the 4 finally met in the middle of the woods they all started shouting at each other nonstop and randomly pulling things out of the air to beat each other with. ((haha Ranma ½…lol))  
  
About 10 minutes later they were all tired and lying face down in the dirt breathing heavily.  
  
"O.K. I think we should just give up, I mean we all did this to each other, its no ones fault. I think we should call it quits." Kagome managed to say as she threw her frying pan that was conveniently in her hand at the time.  
  
No one said anything, but instead the other 3 teenagers just got up and went to their tents whispering among themselves leaving a feather covered Kagome to pout on how her hair is ruined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I KNOW its short! But I promise I will make the next chapter longer. I had to cut this one short because of a dinner party I was expected at after I got back from the beach!  
  
I hope you all like it! R/R!!!!!  
  
Japanese Vocab-   
  
Hai- Yes 


	7. chappy 7: The night continues

DISCLAIMER: ok you ALL know that I DO NOT own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does!!!! *crys*   
  
((Authors Note*- alright!! Chappy 7!!!! Wai!!!! This is soo cool!! Well anyways I am trying really hard on getting these chappys done, and it is kinda hard when you have a writers block!!! *gasp* but I am getting there!!! This one chappy may not be that great tho so don't hurt me!*))  
  
Chapter 7- "The night continues" ((yeah yeah, I know!! I the title sucks!))  
  
"I can't get any of the honey out of my hair!!!!" pouted a very frustrated Kagome who at the time was covered in honey and feathers.  
  
~flashback~  
  
As Kagome stepped in she tripped over a rope at her feet that broke loose and caused a bucket of honey to fall onto her head. She fell over and landed in a pile of feathers scattered all over the floor. Sango on the other hand, tripped off a switch that shot 20 huge water balloons at her head on and all hit her soaking her. The balloons were not filled with water though, but toothpaste and soda instead. After Sango had wiped her eyes she saw that the whole room was teepee'd with toilet paper and silly string, and lots of it at that.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"I can't believe the guys would stoop that low, Sango!" she said very furiously ripping knots out of her hair.  
  
"Umm...Kagome? WE DID THE SAME THING TO THEM!!! SO DON'T BE COMPLAINING WHEN THEY GOT IT JUST AS BAD!!!" Sango exploded out leaving Kagome frightened and speachless.  
  
"Im sorry Sango, I guess I forgot..." she trailed off realizing what she had said.   
  
Kagome got up from her spot and started taking the toilet paper down from eveything so that they could get some rest. Sango was already grabbing items she needed for the hot spring and making her way out the door with a still speachless Kagome in tow.  
  
"Where are we going, Sango?" Kagome questioned throwing the toilet paper she had in her hands to the side as she was dragged out the door into the cold night.  
  
As Kagome looked up at the sky ((while being dragged...hehe)) she gazed at the stars, and almost swore she saw a pattern that looked somewhat like a dog...just like Inuyasha. She feel asleep thinking about the stars while Sango was still pulling her to the hot spring where they would clean off all of the gunk on them. ((OK....she fell asleep while being...dragged?!This is going no where....*sigh*))  
  
"Alright Kagome, we are here! Now lets get undressed." Sango said cheerfully due to the fact that they could clean up.  
  
Sango turned around after a minute of no response to see that Kagome was slumbering away on the ground drooling from the mouth.  
  
"Hey...is that Inuyasha running around nude over there I see???" Sango said in the same way Kagome had to her when she fell asleep.  
  
Immediately Kagome jerked awake with a #1 pointer finger on and binoculars.  
  
"WHERE WHERE?!!?" she said quite frantically searching the premisis.  
  
"Just get dressed, Kagome. Anyways, we might as well keep those binoculars to keep an eye out for those 2, who knows they could be trying to peep again." She said quite positive that they were drawing nearer.  
  
After the 2 raven haired girls got undressed they stepped into the hot spring and washed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. We have to get to the hot springs to get cleaned before this stuff drys, and then it will become almost impossible to get out!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha who was busy at the time cleaning up their tent that had been trashed.  
  
"Alright alright!" he sneered making his way out of the tent.  
  
After the guys had finished arguing, they started off toward the hot spring. Inuyasha was looking into the sky the whole time, staring at the stars.  
  
"Are you sure the girls aren't there? They might be there so they can get cleaned up too, wouldn't you think? And I really don't want to be "sit" ed about a million times if she sees me" Inuyasha replied a bit concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about it, they are probably still at their tent or using a different spring." Miroku said trying to make Inuyasha calm down.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku crept through the woods and started to hear the running water from the spring a few yards aheaad of them. Inuyasha swore he had heard someone talking, a girls voice, but he wasn't sure.  
  
As the 2 made their way to the hot spring, 2 female voices could be heard talking. Inuyasha and Moroku hid behind a bush to hear what they were saying. Miroku of course was listening AND peeping as Inuyasha listened respectfully.  
  
Miroku sat back down and looked at Inuyasha. "Inu, its the girls, they're here!" he said looking back over the bush. ((why am I not surprised?))  
  
"Well then lets go, I REALLY don't want to be caught!" Inuyasha whispered very quietly so that he couldn't be heard over the running water.  
  
"No no, lets stay. I want to hear what they are talking about." Miroku compromised with the scared puppy who was ready to take off at moments notice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Kagome, I see that you and Inuyasha are getting pretty close. Do you like him?" Sango questioned almost immediately as they got into the water.  
  
((too bad they don't know Inuyasha and Miroku are listening!! Miroku peeping!!))  
  
"Well yeah of course I like him, but not as like a boyfriend" Kagome responded looking a bit blushed. ((wonder what shes gonna say next...))  
  
Hearing this, Inuyasha stormed off in the direction they had come unhappily, thinking that she had meant what she said. Miroku on the other hand stayed back listening ((and still peeping))  
  
"I don't like him as a boyfriend or anything, I like him much more than that, I might even love him" Kagome said now looking really really blushed because she had actually confessed.  
  
Miroku was stunned and quite angry that Inuyasha had not stayed to listen a bit longer. Now he has to explain to him WHY Kagome said what she said....question was...will he believe her?  
  
"Oh, I see. Well thats great!" Sango said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Now....How about you and the monk?" Kagome said slyly.  
  
"Oh you know that I love that perverted houshi!" She said sarcastiacally. ((I don't think so....))  
  
"oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe that she would say that about me!!!" Inuyasha said angrily to himself throwing a pillow across the tent.  
  
"That wencH!!! Who does she think she is?! After everything iv done for her! And this is how she repays me?! Maybe we should just cut this road trip short..." Inuyasha trailed off on the last sentence staggering back onto his sleeping bag thinking about the stars, and the picture of Kagome he kept seeing when he looked at them.  
  
Miroku silently snuck back into the tent a few minutes later to find a sleeping puppy drooling from the side of the mouth. ((wonder who this sounds like...))  
  
Instead of screaming "Hey, is that Kagome running around naked over there i see?" he just let the puppy sleep and decided to explain what had previously happened in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK I was out of ideas!!! i am sorry!!!! I tried....I think the next chapter may be a little easier to write than this one...I need some ideas or at least write down the really good ones that I keep getting throughout the day! ^^; I seem to have a pretty bad memory...  
  
I am going to start working on the next chapter as soon as possible so it will be heading ur way soon! It is called "an explaination and....WHAT?! ANOTHER HOTEL?!" enjoy!!!! ((when its done...^^;))  
  
Japanese vocab-  
  
NONE!!!! sry, I am a lil lazy... ^^; 


	8. chappy 8: Explaination and ANOTHER HOTEL

DISCLAIMER: alrighty tighty! You know I don't own him and I think it will be staying that way until I finish this lawsuit with Rumiko Takahashii here....((jk))  
  
~*A/N- I still don't have a partner yet....but thats oK! I can still live without one! I think this chappy will be a lil...well....not that great, I need some ideas really badly and I am seriously not getting any new ones. *draws piccy of Inu* but you never know...I think this one will be based slightly on real life...what happened to me and someone I know!~*  
  
Chappy 8- "an explaination and...WHAT!? ANOTHER HOTEL?!"  
  
Miroku woke up early the next morning and noticed that Inuyasha had not yet awoken. He started packing his bags along with Inuyasha's seeing to that he wouldn't do it himself anyways. As Miroku was packing his bag he pulled out a shirt that Kagome had lent him from her brothers closet, but there was something inside of the front pocket. Miroku curiously pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket that said "So your visiting Hiroshima".  
  
"I guess that is where Kagome is taking us then." Miroku mumbled to himself aloud throwing the shirt into the small suitcase.  
  
Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, and finally squinted one eye open due to the morning sun that was busily pouring into the room through the tent entrance.  
  
"Miroku, SHUT THE DAMN TENT!" Inuyasha bellowed at the already busy monk.  
  
"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on." Miroku nervingly replied as he closed the opening. As he closed the opening, one of the zippers of the door got caught in his sleeve. Miroku started tugging on the zipper to let his sleeve go, but as he pulled back with all of his strength, the zipper released his sleeve and he went flying backwards onto an already pissed Inuyasha.  
  
"MIROKU, YOU FUCKING MONK, GET OUT!" he screamed already standing up and closing the door of the tent.  
  
As Miroku stepped out of the tent he spotted Kagome and Sango walking back through the woods for a morning walk. He called to them "Hey girls,mind if I join you? Inuyasha is in a pissy mood at the moment!"  
  
"Sure!" he heard Kagome yell down to him.  
  
Just when Miroku started walking toward Kagome, he heard Inuyasha shout "What in the seven hells is this?"   
  
'probably just the portable radio' Miroku told himself before catching up with the girls.  
  
In the distance of the tent all 3 heard the radio blare at full volume a popular jpop station.  
  
"Oops, I guess i forgot to turn the alarm off. It plays music to wake you up at a certain time." Kagome explained as they walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku? Do you mind helping me pack?" Sango asked pulling their tent open and walking inside.  
  
"Anything for you, Sango." he said in a sweet tone.  
  
"Aww, thanks Miroku!" Sango replied very happily, taking new liking to how he was acting that morning.  
  
An hour later, all the bags were packed and ready to go. Sango and Kagome got busy shoving the 20 some bags back into the rather large truck. Kagome picked up the mattress that was inside of the large van and placed it against the wall of the van to make more space. And Sango pulled the bean bag chairs out from under the fron seats where they had been stored. ((My dads car does that, theres a little space under the seat that opens up for storage...))  
  
"We're all ready to go Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted to the still sleepy eyed hanyou jumping down from a tree.  
  
'Why is he so tired? He is never THIS worn out...' Kagome thought to herself before grabbing his arm and pulling him the rest of the way to the van.  
  
Once everyone was seated and buckled up, Kagome started up the van and drove out of the woods to an intersection. She followed a giant map that she kept taking out of a little compartment in the front seat and asking Sango to read it.  
  
"Kagome, I am not that great at reading Japanese. I am afraid I might give you wrong directions." Sango said worridly.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, just tell me what you think, we can't get lost THAT easily" Kagome shot back never glancing away from the road.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"We are soooo LOST" Kagome pouted banging her head against the steering wheel. ((heheh...thatd be my sister...))  
  
"No shit, I kind of figured that out after you started sighing uncontrollably." Inuyasha muttered aloud picking up a magazine.  
  
"SIT"   
  
"THUD"  
  
"I am going to stop at this gas station and see if I can get some directions back to the main road. And maybe some directions to a hotel." Kagome said eagerly stopping in front of the only gas station they had seen for hours.  
  
"Im coming with you" Inuyasha sneered jumping out of the back of the van, leaving Miroku and Sango alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me sir, umm will you please tell us how to get back onto the main road?" Kagome asked nervously to a greasy haired man standing at the front desk.  
  
"yes, sure. Let me write that down for you" The greasy haired man said walking out of the room for some paper and pencil.  
  
Inuyasha walked around the store quickly looking at all of the food and snacks, occaisonally lighting up everytime he saw something that looked good.  
  
The greasy haired man supposedly named "Frank" ((or so his name tag says...)) walked back into the room and started writing down the directions back to the main road. "Here you go miss, drive safely now."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome dashed out of the office and back to the van ((in hope of getting to a hotel before dark)) to find Miroku laying on the floor of the van covered in handprints and Sango sitting a distance away from him. ((Do I have to explain?))  
  
2 hours into the drive back to the main road, Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep on the floor, not even bothering to lay out the mattress. As Inuyasha sat up front with Kagome.   
  
'I need to say something to break the silence soon.' Inuyasha thought scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"umm...Kagome?"   
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha started sweating and looking a little frustrated.  
  
"Well...about last night... I am really sorry for doing that to your room. I don't want you to hate me, to be honest, I really like you." He said, hid tone full of fright for what she was going to sa next.  
  
"Inuyasha...I don't hate you! Why would you think that?" kagome said stunned that he was saying she hated him.  
  
"Well... you see, me and Miroku were listening to your conversation last night behind the bushes at the hot spring" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome watching her expression fill with anger "Oh, but don't worry. I didn't peep, I promise. Well maybe Miroku did...but thats not the point. I heard you say that you didn't like me." he finished looking away.  
  
Kagome stopped the van and grabbed Inuyasha chin in her hand and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Inuyasha, thats not what happened. I said that I didn't like you as a boyfriend, but much more than that. I- I-" she stuttered and let go oh his chin, now turning herself away from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha did the same to Kagome as she had done to him and whispered "I love you too"  
  
They both kissed and stayed like that for what seemed like forever ((which is probably what they wanted right then))  
  
and finally broke it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango, did you hear that?" Miroku whispered quietly trying not to let either of hear and interrupt their "moment"  
  
"yeah, and I saw it too. Did you monk?" she whisperd back smiling as though she had accomplished something greater than a grammy.  
  
"You bet I did" he said giving Sango a high 5.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome pulled up into the hotel parking lot and stepped out of the van.  
  
"Kinjitsu Inn" she said reading the hotel sign.  
  
'But that last name sounds really familiar to me for some reason...' Kagome questioned herself sliding open the back door to wake up Miroku and Sango.  
  
"HENTAI!!"  
  
"SMACK"  
  
"THUD"  
  
"Break it up you 2" Inuyasha announced pulling them apart before Sango decided to pull out her boomerang she just HAD to bring along.  
  
'You don't think that....nah' was the last thing Kagome thought before entering the main office.  
  
~~~`~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~`~~~~~~`~~~~~~`~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~~~`~~  
  
buahahaaha!!!!! NO CLIFFHANGER THERE!!!!! so now you can't yell at me!!!!! *evil laugh* ok well there is a lot going on in the next chapter and I think that it will be a llittle shorter than this one tho, I wrote this one in only 2 hours ^^;  
  
I thought that I would pull some romance into this one since there wasn't much in the last few chapters.   
  
~SPOILER~  
  
warning this is a spoiler so if u don't want to see what Kagome was thinking about then don't read ahead!!!  
  
In the next chapter....  
  
I am brining in a new character for about 3 chapters, and he/she will be going along on he road trip for those chapters then im bootin em! I could not wait for that question to be answered on my quiz because I wanted to get a start on it before I lost my ideas!!!! I have some now, but I may not later!!! byes!  
  
kiki (kiwikiwi) 


	9. chappy 9: A new traveler

DISCLAIMER: *eats sugar* NOPE!!! STILL NOT MINE!!! *bounce bounce* muahaha!!!!! Ill get you Rumiko takahashi!!!! *smacks self* OOps.,.,.,., sugar talking...  
  
~*Since this is a story, i know that just about everyone read the spoilers so anyways, there is a new character coming!!! Find out who here!!! And....this is a really BAD chapter, like I am STILL out of ideas!!! I will try to piece this one together as well as I can!!!~*  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chappy 9: "A new traveler"  
  
"Alright guys!! Over here!" Kagome yelled down the small cramped hall to the 3 teenagers busily making their way toward her.  
  
"We will have to AGAIN share a room, all 4 of us. Unfortunately they only have 1 room left and we will have to make due with what we have." she continued unlocking the door.  
  
As Kagome slipped the key into the door and twisted the knob, it broke off. Kagome stood there blushing and laughing.  
  
"heh heh, umm....it wasn't me?" she said scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"Suuuure..." Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha said in unison.  
  
Almost immediately after the 4 sprang into the room, they knew something wasn't right. The room was almost two times smaller than the last hotel room they shared and had only 1 bed, no cot.  
  
"Well....what do we do now?" Miroku said changing glances with Inuyasha.  
  
"We are going to do rock paper scissors as usual, but this time 1st and 2nd get the bed, 3rd and 4th get the floor." Kagome announced, hoping that she would share the bed with Sango and not someone else like Miroku.  
  
"Fine" the others said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hotel managaer walked out of his office and went to a hotel room right next door. He knocked on the door and started yelling. "Come on hurry up! We have customers, they need a cot."  
  
"But we don't have any left!" someone from behind the door replied peeking through the closed curtains.  
  
"I know, but YOU have one in your room, remember? Kisha already left this morning with uncle Miyachi." he shot back almost knocking the door down with his voice.  
  
"Alright alright! Gomen nasai!!! I forgot that she left!" he said opening the door and pulling the cot close behind him.  
  
"Now, take it up to room 117. I presume there are 4 people there so bring 2 pillows with you." he commanded lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Hai"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AWW, come on! No fair! I don't want to share the floor with Miroku again!!!" Sango whined throwing a pillow across the small room. ((what else is new...))  
  
"Stop your whining Sango, you lost fair and square. Besides you don't have to sleep on the floor anymore. I called the front desk to see if anyone returned a cot yet and he said that he may have had one left and will send someone to bring it up." Kagome said calming Sango down.  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK"  
  
"I guess that will be the cot" Kagome announced standing up to get the door.  
  
Inuyasha trailed behind her to help squeeze the thing through the door. ((implying that the door is probably small due to how small the room is))  
  
Kagome walked to the door and swung it open to see a tall black haired boy holding a cot.  
  
"HOJO!" she said backing away from the door and swallowing really hard.  
  
"Oh, Konnichiwa Kagome! What brings you here?" Hojo said enthusiastically.  
  
"No, I think the question is, what are YOU doing here?" She questioned. At the moment Inuyasha was hiding behind the door hoping not to be seen.  
  
"Well you see, my grandfather owns this hotel. In the summer he makes me come ove and work here. He doesn't pay me much because Im family and he believes that I should be doing it from the love of my heart and not for the money." he answered so quickly, Sango thought his lips were going to burst into flames.  
  
"Yes, sou ka. Well just set the cot down here please and you can be on your way, you don't want your grandfather waiting now do you?" she said hurridly pushing him out the door.  
  
"No, its ok. I am sure he won't mind, besides I need a break so why don't I hang here?" he shouted pushing his way back into the room.  
  
'Not a good idea...' Kagome thought 'I should tell him that we are all sick or something...'   
  
"Sure, why not" Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth utterly shocked that she had said that.  
  
Just as Hojo started making his way into the room to shut the door, Kagome shut it right on him.  
  
"Can you wait just a minute? Umm...theres a really really BIG spider in here, and I am er... going to try and kill it. I think I should shut the door so it doesn't get away." she bargained with him slowly closing the door.  
  
Inuyasha emerged from behind the door and shot an evil glare at Kagome.  
  
"What in the hell were you thinking?! Why did you invite that homo guy in?!" Inuyasha blared at Kagome angrily.  
  
"I don't know! I wanted to say no but it just slipped out!" she retorted sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Well we can't just leave him out there, just let him in and then we can talk about the rest of the trip. He knows a lot about the roads around here I presume since he works here, maybe he can give us directions." Sango argued walking toward the door to let Hojo inside.  
  
Sango opened the door and let Hojo inside. He sat down on the bed right next to Kagome and put his arm around kagomes shoulders. Inuyasha put a big scowl on his face and glared at Hojo.  
  
"Kagome, maybe we should discuss plans for the roadtrip, like directions. Homo, I mean Hojo, can you help with directions?" Miroku questioned as he lounged in a chair in the corner of the cramped room.  
  
Hojo's eyes lit up and he smiled at Kagome. "WOW!!! A roadtrip!?! OHHH!!!! How cool!!! Can I come!?!" he exploded with millions of questions nonstop until Inuyasha had to hit him over the head with Sangos boomerang.  
  
"Umm...Hojo...I don't think you can come, you see there is not much room lef-" kagome was cut off by Hojo crying "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLLLEEAASSEE!!!!!"  
  
"Well....'I don't want to hurt him...' ok what the hell you can come, but not for long" She said slapping him across the face to get him to stop screaming "please""  
  
"OK, I have an aunt who lives about a day or two away, I will stay with her. Just take me on the road trip with you and just drop me off at my aunts house on the way there!" he shouted proudly and stood up.  
  
Inuyasha in the meantime was in the corner with Miroku sulking.  
  
'Why do we have to bring him along??' they both thought.  
  
~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~  
  
Later that night....  
  
~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~  
  
Everyone was already asleep in bed, Kagome and Inuyasha together, and Sango and the monk on the cot.  
  
"Grandpa!!! I am going back to room 117! I forgot something!" Hojo shouted into the office to see hid grandfather asleep on the desk drooling from the mouth.  
  
Hojo walked to room 117 and noticed that the doorknob was gone, so he opened the door to go inside and retrieve his "keys" he had left there.  
  
"Hello...anyone still awake?" he whispered just in case they were all sleeping.  
  
He opened the door the rest of the way, and saw Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up together. Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome and she had her head on his chest.  
  
"I guess not..." he said to himself searching around for his keys.  
  
As soon as he found them he walked out of the room with a tear in his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AWW!!! POOR HOJO!!!!! *stabs hojo voodoo doll* even though I really hate him, I just HAD to add that sad little part!!!! because he needs to know that Inuyasha and Kagome like each other, and that whole chestnut, well anyways I am done with this chappy, sorry its so short tho!!!! The next chapter will not be here for a while, maybe 5 days!! gomen nasai! I wish I could add more chappys but this week will be a very busy one for me indeed!!! *eats sugar* gomen!!! *eats chalk* o_0  
  
ja ne!  
  
Japanese Vocab-  
  
gomen nasai- I am very sorry  
  
hai- yes  
  
ja ne- bye 


	10. chappy 10: GOODBYE HOMO!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha...yeah I know it sounds real "classic" so DEAL WITH IT  
  
~*A/N- ok I am really busy this week, and tomorrow I am doing something very important and will be gone all weekend, so I got about 1 hour to write this thing....don't sue me if its short~*  
  
Chappy 10- "GOODBYE HOMO~!"  
  
((buahaha....I decided to be a lil evil and send him home early....or IS he actually going HOME...?))  
  
Homo, I mean Hojo snuck out of his room early in the morning afraid to be caught by his grandfather. He stalked in the shadows from the moonlight and finally found his way to room 117.  
  
"You guys, wake up! Its me Hojo." he whispered into the door whle knocking softly just in case they werent yet awake.  
  
Sango anwsered the door amd motioned Kagome to come over and greet him.  
  
"Good morning Hojo! Come in and let us finish packing, then we will be on the road." she said throwing things quickly around the room.  
  
Inuyasha sat from a distance glaring at Hojo, he was afraid that Kagome would take her away from him if he stayed any longer.  
  
'Whyd he have to come on the trip?!' he thought sinking lower into the chair until he fell asleep.  
  
After Kagome and Sango had their bags packed, and Miroku done with inuyasha's and his own, they cleaned up everything and started to move out.  
  
"I feel like we are missing something...." Kagome said aloud searching the room.  
  
In the corner of the room she spotted a kawaii sleeping hanyou with long silver hair. 'He really IS cute when hes sleeping' she thought moving toward him.  
  
'I hope I don't disturb him by waking him. But we need to go, I have no other choice' she thought to herself cautiously stepping closer.  
  
kagome walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, slightly shaking him. "Inuyasha, please wake up. We need to leave now." Kagome said quietly, not to scare him.  
  
Inuyasha shiftly little by little until his eyes flickered open revealing utsukushii golden eyes.  
  
"Alright woman, Im coming" he replied standing up and grabbing his bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
OuTsIdE iN tHe VaN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hojo, where are your bags?" Sango questioned him looking around for a suitcase.  
  
"Right here, Sango. I was just holding onto it, no worries" He said smiling and handing the bag to Sango who threw it into the back with no care.  
  
"Is everyone in?" Miroku said shutting the side door to the van and making his way inside.  
  
"Yep, I think everyones here!" She said scanning the back to make sure Inuyasha had actually come.  
  
She spotted him sitting behind the large pile of bags eating a bag of tostitoes and reading a chik magazine.  
  
As soon as they started up the car Hojo began to act really weird. He quickly started eating sugar and candy bars, along with a few pixie stix the size of a couch. He was bouncing off the walls back and forth, and wouldn't stop asking stupid pointless questions.  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?" he sang loudly dancing around in circles.  
  
"Would you shut the hell up?! Your driving me fucking crazy!!!" Inuaysha sneered glaring at him like he was about to throw him out the window.  
  
"Crazy?! I was crazy once! They put me in a room! A rubber room, with rats! Rats?! I hate rats! They drive me crazy! Crazy?! I was crazy once! They put me in a room! A rubber room, with rats! Rats?! I hate rats! They drive me crazy!" he chanted over and over non-stop.  
  
By the time he had finished, Miroku looked like he was going to die, Sango was pounding her head against the back of the seat, and Inuyasha was twitching around. Kagome had ignored that whole thing like it was normal.  
  
"Thats it, you phsyco!!!! Your off this trip!" Inuyasha announced grabbing Hojo's shirt and lifting him off the floor of the van.  
  
"Here, let me help!" Miroku said opening a car window.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Kagome screamed stopping the car. "We are not going to throw Hojo out of the car, that could kill him! We are just going to leave him on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere!" she said smiling proudly.  
  
Sango had put duct tape over Hojo's mouth to keep him quiet and Inuyasha held onto the little worm so he wouldn't try to do anything else. About an hour later, Kagome had driven to the middle of nowhere and stopped the van.  
  
"OK minna! We are here!" Sango cheered opening the side door to the van.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku picked up the phsychotic teenager and threw him out of the van and into a bush, then drove away as fast as possible.  
  
They cracked up for about 3 hours and stopped off at Burger King for some munchies!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* OK I AM SOO SORRY!!! GOMEN NASAI! I will try to make the next chappy longer, but unfortunately this is where theres a problem..... I have to go to soccer camp ((overnight)) until next thursday so I will not be able to update since there are no computers to write this! I am really sorry it wasn't the longest chapter but I had like only an hour to write it until I leave for the lockin.....which is in about....10 minutes?! *runs away tripping over everything in path*  
  
Ja matta ne!  
  
kiwikiwi  
  
japanese Vocab-  
  
Minna- everyone  
  
gomen nasau- I am really sorry ((I think...))  
  
kawaii- cute  
  
utsukushii- beautiful  
  
ja ne- bye! 


	11. chappy 11: OMG A DAMN BLONDE

DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own him?................no  
  
~*A/N- hey guys! Sorry that this took so long to update! I was away!!!! *bounces* I don't think this will be a long chappy because I am doing some housework right now, but ill see what I can do!  
  
Shippou- HEY! No your not! Your playing DDR!  
  
Inuyasha- yea.....explain, what IS that flashing game thing behind you?  
  
kiwi- *puts hand over shippous mouth and kicks Inuyasha* NO....Im not.....that? Thats just a err..... vacuum cleaner?  
  
Chappy 11: "OMG A DAMN BLONDE"  
  
((OK, this chappy is kinda an offense to blondes, SORRY! I didn't know what to write (((AHHH BLOCK))) so I decided to add a few jokes about blondes in here....remember everyone has black hair...or silver, not blonde))  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were wolfing down Whoppers and large fries while Kagome and Sango were eating onion rings. ((WHOO THOSE THINGS MAKE GAS))  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, do you think we did the wrong thing throwing poor Homo, I mean Hojo out in the middle of nowhere?" Miroku questioned eyeing Inuyasha fries.  
  
"That phsychotic fag? NO" he sneered looking over at Kagome who nodded her head in aggreement.  
  
Sango ignored their conversation and randomly questioned where they were. "Kagome, hey uh....do you know what city we are in?"  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled out a large map bigger than the booth they were sitting in. "We are right......here." she said pointing to a little dot on the map.  
  
"thaik.....yio....sun...amay?" Inuyasha attempted to sound out. "How the hell do you pronounce this damn word?!" Inuyasha said frustrated  
  
Everyone took shots on how to pronounce where they were...it seemed like no one was even close. Sango had given up and glanced around the booths and serving area for someone that she could ask to pronounce where they were. She spotted a tall blonde wearing a burger king uniform and decided to ask her. She stood up from the table, no one even noticing, and made her way up to the tall blonde.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? Will you tell me exactly where we are? Very slowly though." Sango asked a little nervously trying not to sound like a complete idiot.  
  
The blonde haired girl looked around and said "Buuurrrr guuurrr Kiinnggggggg"   
  
Sango's face just turned bright red and started rolling on the floor laughing histerically.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" The blonde asked herself before walking away and immediately triping over a spork.  
  
Sango restrained herself and managed to crawl back to the table, her sides completely split open.  
  
"What happened to you?" Miroku questioned trying to help her up, but instead wandering a bit.  
  
"SMACK"  
  
"Hentai! And yeah....nothing" Sango said sitting upright next to Kagome and finishing her onion rings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On ThE rOaD aGaIn.,.,..,.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome glanced at the fuel tank and noticed that the tank was almost empty. She needed to stop for gas as soon as possible.  
  
She drove for a few more miles before spotting a gas station and pulling over into the service area.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, kagome?" Inuyasha asked as nicely as possible. ((heh heh not good enough at that))  
  
"I am getting gas for the van, why don't you Miroku, and Sango go into the store and get some munchies for the trip?" Kagome suggested watching the meter fly up in price as she pumped the gas into the tank.  
  
Just as Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango were walking into the store they heard Kagome curse out loud at the gas pumping machine. "$10.00 A GALLON?!?!"  
  
Inside the store Inuyasha followed his nose to the cooking ramen and hot dogs, Sango found the snack food aisle, and Miroku watched a blonde yell at the clerk.  
  
"There is absolutely NO WAY I am going to buy alligator shoes for THAT PRICE!" she said in an uproar. "Ill just go catch an alligator myself just so i can have a pair of alligator shoes at a reasonable price!" she said and stormed out of the store.  
  
"You go do that now!" The clerk yelled after her just before the door closed.  
  
Miroku had no idea what the hell had just happened but ignored it and went on to buy some munchies as Kagome entered the store.  
  
"O.K. minna! Bring your stuff here so I am pay!" Kagome announced making her way toward the cash register.  
  
Everyone quickly appeared with arm loads of snacks and other great munchies for Kagome to buy.  
  
At the end, the price was $138.50.   
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BaCk In ThE vAn.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Kagome drove for only a few miles before spotting a strange short blonde standing waist deep in a nearby swamp, rifle in hand.  
  
"Hey, everyone. Check this out. I wonder what shes doing." Kagome said mothoning everyone to the side window.  
  
Miroku just looked at the lady he had previously seen in the gas station store and murmered a "I have no idea what it could possibly be" and sat down against the wall.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome watched as the blonde took aim at a 9 foot alligator and shot it right between the eyes.  
  
"Holy shit! Did you see that?!" Sango screamed amazed at how well the blonde could shoot.  
  
The blonde dragged the alligator on shore and lined it up with the other 10 some alligators lying there. The blonde looked at it and yelled.  
  
"DAMN, This one wasn't wearing any shoes either!!!" she cried walking back into the waist deep swamp.  
  
"O.K. this is getting a little weird.....lets go..."Kagome said stepping on the gas and swerving around the road to get away.  
  
A few minutes later after they had seen the alligator woman, a small orange car in fron of them started swerving on and off the road. Kagome slowed down trying not to get hit by this reckless driver. Unfortunately, the driver had reversed and swerved into Kagome's path without her noticing and slamming into the van head on.  
  
"Is everyone O.K.?!" Kagome screamed checking to make sure no one had flown through the windshield.  
  
She heard different replies such as   
  
"Couldn't be better..."  
  
"Just a walk in the park back here!"  
  
"DAMNIT I HIT THE SEAT"  
  
Kagome could just guess who had said the last one immediately. Minutes later a police cruiser pulled up next to the orange car and the police officer got out of his car.  
  
The driver too got out of their car and started speaking to the police officer.  
  
"OMG ITS ANOTHER DAMN BLONDE!" Inuyasha said finally realizing that it was a blonde girl that had crashed into them.  
  
Miroku ignored everyones bickering and put his head out the window to catch part of the police officers and the blonde's conversation.  
  
"Now, miss. Tell me. Why were you driving so recklessly?" said the police officer taking off his glasses.  
  
"Well you see, I kept seeing this tree, and it just wouldn't get away from me! Everywhere I went I kept seeing it!" she answered looking around just in case it was still around.  
  
The police officer took one look into the blondes car and said "Ma'am, Thats your car freshener"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*A/N, So SORRY that this chappy wasn't as long as I expected but you know, when your out of ideas theres not much to write about! Sorry I made you all wait so long! But unfortunately the next chappy will not be out for a while too because I am very busy, but I hope it will be up soon!  
  
kiwi  
  
Japanese Vocab-  
  
minna- everyone  
  
Sorry ill add more next chappy!!!! lazy me.... 


	12. chappy 12: I smell jealousy!

DISCLAIMER: *squeezes Inu plushie* can't u see im a little busy here?! *squeezes plushie so hard eyes pop out* huh? *crys* W-W-WHHY!??!!!!?  
  
*little voice- baka charat! What she means is, she doesn't own him....-slaps kiwi-*  
  
~*A/N- alrighty!!! I got a few reviews, but I guess it will have to do!!! I think that I will focus this chappy on what some of the reveiwers wanted or asked to add to the story!!! oh yeah and the quiz thing that people took will be posted at the bottom!!! arigatou to all those who voted!*~  
  
Chappy 11- "I smell jealousy!"  
  
OK! now....last time we met our little friends, they had just met an outrageously dumb blonde and are trying to get as far away from her and the rest of the blondes as possible.  
  
Kagome was sitting in the side front seat, lecturing Sango on "how to drive".  
  
"Now Sango, slow down a little, you don't want to get too close to the car ahead of us." Kagome said trying to get Sango to let up on the gas.  
  
"O.K. Kagome-chan, do I step on this pedal right next to it?" she questioned trying the best she could to keep her eyes on the road.  
  
"Yes, that is the brake. Step on it VERY lightly, ok?" she said while opening her window.  
  
As Kagome continued lecturing Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in the back of the van looking out the window at "hot" girls.  
  
Miroku saw a tall skinny blonde, very gorgeous walk down the street and stop with her hand as a thumbs up in the air.  
  
Miroku slammed his head against the window and started fogging up the glass. "WOW SHES HOT" he accidentally said aloud.  
  
Sango surprisingly shocked swerved off the road and hit a telephone post after hearing the monk and his quite big mouth.  
  
"Sango-chan! Whats wrong?!" kagome asked quite concerned for her friend.  
  
"oh err um....nothing! Im fine!" she replied very nervously.  
  
"OOOH.....I smell jealousy!!!" Inuyasha exploded from the back of the van rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"What makes you think that?!" Sango demanded turning around in her seat eyeing the hanyou.  
  
"Because I can smell emotions you dumbass!" he retorted, glacing a look at a now mad Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha......OSUWARI" she said dusting off her hands.  
  
"Arigatou gozimasu, Kagome-chan." Sango thanked Kagome, trying to pull the large map out of the glove compartment.  
  
"Anytime, Sango-chan!" Kagome said smiling as though she enjoyed "sitting" him.  
  
"And as for you......"Sango trailed off glaring a VERY EVIL glare at the houshi.  
  
"W-w-what about me?" he stuttered sliding further back into the van.  
  
Sango randomly pulled a frying pan out of the air and started beating the guilty monk like there was NO tomorrow.  
  
While Sango was "busy" Kagome got out of the van to inspect the damage done.  
  
"Oh dear..." she said aloud circling the van. "Looks, like we are going to have to get this fixed." she continued eyeing the flat tire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At ThE rEpAiR sHoP. , . , . , . , . ,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the waiting area Inuyasha and Miroku fell to the floor gasping for air.  
  
"Did we /i to push the van the whole way here?" Miroku asked sitting up on his elbows.  
  
Kagome and Sango just looked at each other and started cracking smiles. Seconds later /i were the ones on the floor gasping for air from laughing so hard.  
  
Kagome kicked herself to calm down and replied "No, we just wanted to see you guys do it" she admitted.  
  
Mirokus face went from tired to angry in a split second.   
  
"WHAT?!" Both of the guys said in unison now standing up.  
  
What seemed like minutes they stood there glaring deeply at each other about to attack when the tall skinny blonde from earlier walked into the room.  
  
"Ahem....excuse me? But miss, are you Kagome?" the blonde said to Kagome.  
  
"Why yes I am, and who would you be?" she shot back stunned that she knew her name.  
  
"My name is Natsumi, and I am the head mechanic here. I would like to talk to you about your van and the price that it will cost." she said making her way to the raven haired girl.  
  
"Hai, right away" she said getting up and following Natsumi into an office.  
  
Miroku sat there on the floor with his mouth wide open and drooling all over the carpet. Sango saw the monk and looked away sadly.   
  
Inuyasha on the other hand had seen Sango turn away sadly after noticing the perverted monk.  
  
iShe really does like him, doesn't she.../i Inuyasha thought turning his attention away from her as Kagome emerged from the office.  
  
Kagome had turned ghostly white and her eyed were open as wide as humanly possible.  
  
"So....Kagome-chan, how much was it?" Miroku said looking around for the blonde.  
  
"You /b want to know..." she trailed off, stepping out the door to the garage to pick up the van.  
  
"Do you think it was that bad?" Sango asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Like I give a flying fuck" he quickly replied exiting the room after Kagome.  
  
"Since when did fuck fly?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ThE nExT hOtEl RoOm. , . , . , . , . , . , . , .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About 30 pixie stix later Kagome was back to herself and just as happy as before. Everyone was checking into their hotel rooms and checking out the pool.  
  
"Wow, this is a pretty nice hotel, Kagome-chan!" Sango said excitedly peeing over the lounge.  
  
"Yeah, its 5 stars!" she said happily too excited.  
  
"How much did /i cost?" Sango questioned eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Uhh....only like 4 grand a night" she said grabbing the room key and racing up to the elevator.  
  
((now with the guys))  
  
"Check out all of these extra things!! The other hotels we stayed at didn't have this!" Miroku said pointing out the "french maid" option on the little card.  
  
"What the hells a french maid?" Inuaysha said trying to turn on the big screen TV.  
  
"I don't know....lets find out, Ill call one now!" Miroku announced picking up the room phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AHHH CLIFFHANGER!!! I am sorry!!! I must cut it short because I have to go now!!! *crys* ill update as SOON as I can ok? until then, check this out and review review review!!! Also, don't think that you don't have to review because "someone else will do it, so I don't have to" well you do, Ir eally need to encouragement to keep doing this, because I keep only getting reviews from the exact same people over and over again. So /b review!!  
  
Japanese Vocab-  
  
Hai- yes  
  
arigatou gozimasu- thank you very much  
  
houshi- priest  
  
osuwari- sit  
  
chan- suffix  
  
((sorry if I missed any!))  
  
QUIZ:  
  
Whos your favorite character so far in the story?  
  
Winner- Kagome  
  
2nd- Inuyasha  
  
2. What would you rate the story so far?  
  
winner- excellent  
  
2nd- none, you ALL said it was excellent! *big smile*  
  
3. How many more chapters do you think the story should go?  
  
Winner- Keep going until they retire the fic  
  
2nd- 5 to a lot more chapters  
  
4. Should I bring a new character to the story from the Sengoku Jidai or tokyo?  
  
Winner- oh well too bad, I already DID soo....no answer for this one!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it, and to everyone who took my quiz!!!! *hands out cookies* 


	13. chappy 13: WHAT? Another girlfriend!

DISCLAIMER:for the millionth .....YES.....millionth..........time that I will say this....I don't own Inuyasha ok? GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! * mumbles on about nothing and runs into side table*  
  
~*A/N: Well gomen nasai in the first place for not even updating this poor little story here in for sooo long..*pets story* u see...I still love it...*sees men in white uniforms pull up in driveway* nah....they're probably here for my lil sis.....anyways!-This chappy will be written by me....STILL but this time I am adding a character for a lil....and NO this character isn't from the Sengoki Jidai.....OR Modern Japan ((I think)).....but close by anyways and her name is or...THEIR names are Soko and Michaela!!! I don't really know about Soko this chappy because I have no response of an OK but Michaela....ENJOY!!!!! *gets dragged away by men in white uniforms and gets thrown into back of padded truck*~  
  
Chappy 13: "A NEW...what?! girlfriend?!"  
  
(A/N (buaahaha.....I am so mean to Sango...oh well!)  
  
Now.....where in the seven hells our Inu gang...*looks around* oh there they are!! *rudely points* OK so.....Inuyasha was busily pigging out on nachos and funyons and Kagome, Miroku and Sango were aimlessly staring at the wall.....for no reason....whatsoever....  
  
"ALRIGHT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" *I* screamed at the cast. -jumps into story and kicks Inu on the way in-  
  
"oh you.....well nothing....really" Kagome answered still paying brute attention to the oh-so-amazing wall.  
  
"Well do something "other" than stare at the wall! Do you *want* me to never update this thing due to no reviews because the story all of a sudden got so freakin boring?!" *I* screamed at the 3 teenagers, also busily kicking the already unconcious Hanyou.  
  
"Well....." Miroku trailed of averting his attention to a tall blonde striding across the street.  
  
"Uhh....you realize that we are inside....not outside?" Kagome interrupted his gaze by shaking the living hell out of him.  
  
"Er...well you see....."Miroku AGAIN trailed off peeling his face off the window. "Theres a window.....*points to window* see? so there......" he said slamming his head against the window to see the blonde had already escaped.  
  
-author leaves to bang her *own* head against something...HARD-  
  
Inuyasha wakes up and starts drooling from the side of the mouth witha quite retarded expression on his face. "EEh.....what happened?" he asked drooping down into a slouched sitting position.  
  
"SIT"   
  
:thud:  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled becoming himself once again.  
  
"I dunno.....umm....I saw a dog nearby...and I uh...wanted it to sit?" Kagome said finding no other answer to that question.  
  
"We're inside you dumbass" he shot back attempting to pull his leg out of the floor.  
  
"Yeah....but theres the window! *points to window* see?" she replied strolling into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey umm anyone care explaining WHERE we are anyways?!" Miroku said glancing at Sango who at the time had a sad/upset/angry/mad/dissapointed look on her face.  
  
Miroku heard an exchage of answers from the other 3.  
  
"Like hell I know" (A/N: heh heh.....mali bali)  
  
"mwhere mwhunoo" was all you could hear from Kagomes muffled voice thanks to the bathroom door.  
  
"Go ask a blonde..."  
  
"Riiight...." Miroku said exiting the "rest stop"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ALRIGHT....FINE.....heres the REAL story.....god damnit....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Where we left off....  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were calling a "french maid"  
  
"What the hells a french maid?" Inuyasha said   
  
"I don't know....but lets find out!" Miroku said reaching for the phone.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile at the girls room...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Sango, what is wrong?" Kagome asked her best friend with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Oh...its nothing, don't worry about me" Sango replied averting her gaze to....well...........nothing.  
  
"yes, YES there is!" she said getting a little frustrated at her friend. "I know that there is something wrong, youve been acting strange for days!" she finally blurted out quite loudly.  
  
"Well...you see....its Miroku." Sango finished lowering her head so Kagome couldn't see her face.  
  
"What? What about Miroku?" Kagome pleaded just itchin to know.  
  
"Hes been with these blondes lately and I am afraid that he is losing interest in me and no longer liking me." Sango said now looking up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"But Sango....you always hated him liking you, remember the ass grabbing thing?" Kagome said sitting down on the bed next to her trying to comgort her the best she could.  
  
"Actually...I don't *hate* it...I just...." she was cut of by Kagomes loud interruption. "YOU LIKED IT?!" Kagome exploded shaking the walls of the whole hotel.  
  
'Y-y-no! I don't like it....*whistles*" Sango said circling her finger on a notepad.  
  
"I think that it is time we get this sorted out between you two....come on we are going to go see the guys." Kagome said dragging Sango out the door by her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Da GuYs RoOm., ., ., ., ., .,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:knock knock:  
  
"OOO! let me answer it!" Miroku said happily finally getting to find out what a french maid was.  
  
"yeah yeah....know yourself out........literally" Inuyasha sneered digging his face into a chick magazine.  
  
As Miroku was opening the door he said "So....you are the french maid....please come in" but did not once look up to notice who was standing there.  
  
"French maid?!" Kagome said angrily seeing that these 2 hentais had ordered one. "I shouldn't have gotten the "extra" service rooms this time..." Kagome sad covering Sangos ears assuming she didn't know what a french maid was, and decided to keep it that way.  
  
"Do you care to explain WHAT a french maid is?" Miroku questioned with a sly grin.  
  
"NO" she answered immediately, no hesitation whatsoever.  
  
"I better cancel this thing before she...."  
  
:knock knock:  
  
Inuyasha had ignored the whole conversation being too busy reading his chick magazine and answered the door. As soon as he opened the door he fainted........................smiling.  
  
"WHAT TH-" Miroku stopped himself gazing at the tall blonde beauty entering the room wearing barely anything. but what seemed to be a uniform......sleezy uniform.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna! O genk desu ka? Watashi wa Michaela! I will be your french maid for this evening..." she announced dropping her large black duffel bag onto a nearby table. (A/N: heh heh...french maid= Michaela? *sweatdrop* gomen nasai! maybe I can fix that in the next chappy....)  
  
"Wh-whos this? And what is she doing here?" Sango asked nearly to tears noticing how Miroku was looking at her.  
  
"Sango......" Kagome gulped "Th-this....is a french maid"  
  
Sango looked around a little more relieved. "Whats a french maid?" -everyone fell anime style-  
  
"Without any hesitaion Miroku shoved his way through and fell upon one knee in front of Michaela and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" Miroku had done it...said his oh-so-infamous line right in fron of Sango......again.  
  
Sango didn'y want to wait for the answer to her question OR his so she hurridly ran out of the room tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Miroku.....I...." said michaela trailing off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*A/N- OMG A CLIFFHANGER!!! NO!!!! *hides behind Michaela*  
  
but anyways....another chappy!!! *throws confetti* woot woot!! go me!!! *hides again*  
  
"Michaela take us out of here..."  
  
"Alright! This story was brought to you by these local sponsors...  
  
"Davids Weed Inc."  
  
"The one eyed one horned flying purple people eater"  
  
and... "constitution"  
  
*puts on french maid outfit* "Ciao!" 


	14. chappy 14: surprise surprise

DISCLAIMER: If u sue me............ILL SUE YOU  
  
~*A/N- wai!! another chappy, and a lot sooner than expected!!! But rememeber that you should be expecting them a lot slower than usual because of school starrting and all!!! In this chappy I had another co writer of the fic Nanashi play a role!!! Her name is Morgan!!!!! wai!!! enjoy!!!! *claps hands*  
  
oh yeah....before I forget.....this will be one of my "lazy" chappys, u may encounter a few chappys where they are written kinda like a draft and not very much of a story format...well u may see a lot of thm for now on because I need to write these things faster than usual with school!!! BEWARE!!!~*  
  
Chappy 14- "Surprise Surprise"  
  
Michaela-Well I....I....  
  
At that very moment "another" tall blonde burst through the door ALSO wearing a french maid uniform.  
  
Morgan-WHAT IS GOING ON?! And....hey!! Michaela, your not blonde!!!  
  
Michaela- oh...would u look at that....Im not! *pulls off wig and throws it at Miroku revealing brown hair*  
  
Morgan- ok ok....heres your 10 bucks!  
  
Michaela- thanks koi! *sweet innocent smile*  
  
During the whole conversation everyone else sat there quietly with their mouths popped open wide enough for a train to pass through in total complete utter shock. ((A/N- haha....Morgan....)(just to let u know Miroku is MORE shocked)  
  
Inuaysha- WHAT THE HELL?! WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!  
  
Morgan- oh....you mean me? Watashi wa Morgan!!! I am Michaelas sister! We overheard the two guys conversation and decided to mess with your minds! Don't worry about the "real" one, we called her and told her it was a mistake!  
  
Miroku- Whats the 10 bucks for?  
  
Michaela- oh, she dared me to do this!   
  
Morgan- Don't worry, Michaela would NEVER really strip!  
  
Inuyasha- well you really had me fooled....  
  
Kagome- SIT (A/N- too bad I didn't say "shit")  
  
:thud:  
  
Sango crept down the hall quielty (A/N- like theres another way to creep down the hall....) and peered into the room to make sure everything was safe. She ran in, grabbed Kagomes hand and hurridly pulled her into the hall.  
  
Kagome- Sango, whats wrong? Why did u leave all of a sudden like that?  
  
Sango- Its because of Miroku.....You see I need to tell you something...  
  
Kagome- what? You know you can tell me anything...  
  
Sango- well the truth is, is that the whole trip was set up by me and Miroku to get you and Inuyasha together, sure it worked....but now I just want to go back to the Sengoku Jidai and let you guys finish the rest of the trip, have a good time without me.  
  
Kagome- SANGO! STOP! I don't want you to leave!!! Why do u care what the monk thinks? I mean its not like you actually like him now do you?!  
  
Sango- well u see....* cough cough choke* I I......  
  
Kagome- I KNEW IT!! I knew it as welll as I knew that Homo, I mean Hojo was gay!!!  
  
Sango- Geez....hes gay? And to think that I thought he was hott...  
  
Kagome- woah.. you think Hojo is hot?!  
  
* loud thud heard from room*  
  
Michaela- MUST YOU TRIP ON EVERYTHING?!  
  
Morgan- I can't help it....Im blonde for godsakes! Don't hassle me!  
  
*Sango and Kagome enter room*  
  
Kagome- OMG everyone.....guess what?! I found a kiwi!!!  
  
Miroku- Whered that come from?  
  
Kagome- I dunno....I just found it on the floor!  
  
Michaela- Well then...don't eat it. its probably contaminated!  
  
Morgan- yeah....Michaelas right *trips*  
  
Kagome- welll....Iv never had one before..its too tempting! oh well!  
  
*eats it anyways*  
  
*Kagome turns a lovely shade of purple and faints* (A/N: HAHA Morgan)  
  
Everyone just looks at her twitch on the floor and just go on with their business like nothing had just happened  
  
Michaela- now.....what can I buy with 10 bucks?  
  
Morgan- MUFFINS!!!!!   
  
Michaela- nah......too......MORGAN.........how about.......  
  
Miroku- a session with a lady at a club?  
  
everyone stares at Miroku very shocked and each walk by and slap him  
  
Miroku- what?! it was just an idea....  
  
Michaela- yeah and just a perverted one at that!  
  
Kagome wakes up dusts her pants off and acts like everything is okay  
  
Kagome- Did i miss something?  
  
Inuyasha- no koi, just missed a chance to slap Miroku (A/N- Koi=love)  
  
Kagome- DAMN IT, I love slapping Miroku...*mutters to herself and runs into side table* OWIES!!!!  
  
Miroku- why does everyone like to slap me?   
  
Inuyasha- Like hell I know.....*applys chapstick*  
  
*Everyone stares*  
  
Inuaysha- what.....I can't help it if my lips get chapped so much...  
  
*Eerie silence....*  
  
: :knock knock: :  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WAI!!! another chappy done, and with the help of Morgan from Nanashi!!!! *high 5's morgan*   
  
anyways....heres some spoilers of what MAY happen next chappy....((DON"T READ THEM IF U DON"T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!))  
  
Kagome has what?! Become obssesed with KIWI?!  
  
HOJOS BACK?!  
  
Morgan falls for Miroku?!  
  
Sango likes who?! HOJO?!  
  
**ok!!! welll don't sue me if some of these things don't actually happen, they're still in the process!!!!  
  
OK.. now keep checking for updates!! NOW....take me out of here Morgan!!!!  
  
Morgan- HAIRBRUSH!!!! *hugs Miroku plushie* I want a muffin.... 


	15. chappy 15: Rainbow stickers and Tshirts!

DISCLAIMER: write here: "I do not own Inuyasha"  
  
Leave a message after the BBEEEPPP  
  
~*A/N- ALRIGHT!! ANOTHER CHAPPY!! I gave spoilers earier but you didn't have to read them....SOME of the things that I said that might be happening ARE, but some aren't! okay?! GET OVER IT!!!~*  
  
Chappy 15: Rainbow stickers and T-shirts!  
  
kagome- *opens door* YOU! i thought you were.. still on the side of the road?  
  
Sango- *dreamy eyes* HOJO!!!  
  
Inuyasha- FEH!  
  
morg- who's at the door *trips*  
  
*morg looks to see Hojo*  
  
Hojo- I dont think we've met! Hi! *sticks out hand* I'm Hojo! *smiles*  
  
Morg- *raises eyebrow* eh...... *nervous laughter and stares at his hand*.... uh.. yeah.. hi  
  
Miroku- How did u get here? Hitch hike much?  
  
Everyone keeps saying stuff and asking questions so much that he couldn't butt in to answer even one.  
  
Inuyasha- I can't believe that Homos here....  
  
Morgan- *stares at Hojo* so....your gay......?  
  
Hojo- ehh....no. Where did u hear that?  
  
Morgan- oh no one.....*points to everyone*  
  
Hojo- *blank stare* well anyways.....I have been trying to find u guys ever since I accidentally got thrown out of the car....  
  
Inuyasha- oh believe me...it wasn't an accident....  
  
Hojo- What was that?  
  
Kagome- oh him? nothing...nothing at all!!!  
  
Michaela- no he said something! I am quite sure of it!  
  
*Kagome walks over and clamps a hand over her mouth*  
  
Kagome- no he didnt....RIGHT Michaela? *kicks Michaela*  
  
Michaela- OWIE....ehh oh OH!!! no...he didn't say anything! really!  
  
Hojo- ok....well anyways, I got here by hitch hicking....A LOT! There was this one guy named Chuck and he was sooo nice! He gave me this souvenier too! *pulls out rainbow pin* see! Isn't it great?!   
  
Kagome- but it says "gays unite" on it.....  
  
Hojo- oh really? *looks at pin* I didn't see that....oh well!  
  
Michaela- Riiight......well then would u care to explain your shirt?  
  
*points to shirt Hojos wearing that also says "gays unite....and this wasn't a souveneir"*  
  
Hojo- oh well..um....you see.....I found it?  
  
everyone (except Sango)- SUURE......*stuffs Hojo into closet*  
  
Sango- WAIT NO!!!! Ill save you Hojo!!!!!   
  
Miroku rushes over and grabs Sango by the arms putting her into a 1/2 nelson.  
  
Miroku- No no...its okay. I think it will be better if he stays in there for a little while...  
  
Sango- What did he every do to you?!  
  
*Another* array of answers were heard among the group  
  
"Bug the hell out of me"  
  
"Almost made me crash the van"  
  
"Kept trying to look up my robes"  
  
After Miroku said his response you could hear banging and scratching against the door along with a response.  
  
Hojo- Hey! I only tryed that once!!! I was just a little curious....  
  
Inuyasha didn't have to wait for Miroku to give the "OK" he just walked over to the closet, pulled the chair out from under the door knob, and walked into the closet.   
  
Hojo- Hey Inuyasha....whats thats large silver thing in your hand?  
  
Inuyasha- Nothing that u have to worry about....  
  
Moment later the hotel room was shaking like an earthquake.  
  
Then seconds after that Inuyasha emmerged from the closet covered in pink makeup and rainbow stickers all over his butt.  
  
As Kagome shut the door and put the chair back up Hojo yelled "BITCH" to Inuyasha.  
  
Morgan- How did THAT happen?! *pointing to Inyasha butt covered in rainbow stickers that also say "gays unite"*  
  
Inuyasha- You DON'T want to know......*scared for life look*  
  
Michaela- Riight....so anyways, you mean to tell me that u guys ACTUALLY let him come with you on the road trip?!  
  
Sango- What? Is there something wrong with being nice every one in a while?!  
  
Miroku- Uhh....you were the one whos idea it was to throw him out of the van anyway! *evil glare*  
  
Sango- SO WHAT HOUSHI! I HATE YOU.....AND I ALWAYS WILL! *returns evil glare*  
  
everyone- *GASP*  
  
Kagome who at the time was peeling off the rainbow sticker off of Inuyashas butt stood up and ran to Sango.  
  
Kagome- SANGO! What are you saying?! You love Miroku! How can you say something like that?!  
  
Sango- Hai, I USED to like that perverted monk...but now I don't! That was then this is now! *SO LYING* I- I- I LOVE HOMO! I mean.....HOJO!  
  
Hojo- (A/N- Still in closet!) YOU DO?! EWWW *cough* I mean....WAI!! *cough*  
  
everyone- YOU DO?! *everyone faints except Morgan and Michaela*  
  
Morgan- OMG Miroku!! *looks at now fainted houshi* U fell!!! U must be hurt!!! *puts pillow under Mirokus head*  
  
Miroku- *wakes up to commotion and notices pampering* Am I in heaven?? *notices Sango* no wait...its hell.....  
  
Sango- I heard that you damned monk!  
  
Miroku- Well good! Then I won't have to repeat myself!  
  
Sango- *vein bulging* UR JUST JEALOUS!!!  
  
Miroku- of what?! Ur gay ass boyfriend?! *rolls on floor laughing*  
  
Michaela walks inbetween the fight and puts her hands out to each side to stop their bickering.  
  
Michaela- Both of you stop it...Lets resolve this little issue over Hojo and him being gay k?  
  
Everyone agreed and sat in a circle on pillows, Morgan accidentally sitting on Mirokus head in the process.  
  
Morgan- OMG! I am so sorry!! *cradles his head in her arms*  
  
Miroku- Oh no...thats okay koi  
  
Morgan a deep shade of red scootched closer to Kagome and whisperes "he said koi!"  
  
Kagome- yeah.....soo.....  
  
Morgan- HE CALLED ME KOI!!! *stands up and throws confetti*  
  
everyone- *falls anime style* HUH?  
  
Miroku- You don't mind me calling you that...now do you Morgan-sama?  
  
Morgan- NOT AT ALL!!!! *sits down uncommonly close to Miroku...just close enough to...*  
  
Morgan- OOO!!!! What *ARE* you doing?!   
  
Miroku- *sweatdrop* nothing.....don't mind me!  
  
Michaela- *very confused* riiight....well how about that little issue ne? *pulls out chick magazine Inuyasha was reading earlier*  
  
Kagome- OOO!!! Lemme read!!! *begs and reaches for mag*  
  
Michaela- nuh uh uh......this was MY idea...so *I* get to read it! *Kagome sits down and pouts mumbling profanities*  
  
Sango- Well go on...we don't have ALL day to prove that hes not gay!  
  
everyone- SUUURE......oh believe me....we have ALL day to prove that he IS gay...  
  
Michaela- and on we go...*opens magazine to quiz and test sections*  
  
Now....here it is! *points to quiz that says "Is he gay?"*  
  
Morgan- OOO!! I can answer that one!!!! *trips over Miroku*  
  
Michaela- down girl, now lets begin!  
  
Direction: Check off the box yes or no next to each question corresponding to the question.  
  
Question #1: Does he wear all black? [yes] no  
  
Question #2: Does he have 1 earing in the left ear? [yes] no  
  
Question #3: Does he have short black hair tied into a ponytail? [yes] no  
  
Question #4: Does he wear rainbow shirts that say "gays unite and this was not a souvenier"? [yes] no  
  
Question #5: Is his name Homo....I mean Hojo? [yes] no  
  
Answer: If you circled more yes than no......then run away as fast as possible all you straight guys!!  
  
Miroku- Hey!!! I have earings and black robes....AND my hair is in a ponytail!!! And I KNOW that u guys KNOW that im not gay!  
  
Inuyasha- Well some of us sure as hell do considering the ass grabbing thing....  
  
Miroku- yeah what he said! HEY WAIT! Its not like I don't have a reason.... *grabs Morgans ass*  
  
Morgan- OH MIROKU! *slaps him but then kisses him where she slapped him* Better?  
  
Miroku- oh MUCH *dreamy eyes*  
  
Sango- There MUST be something wrong with that quiz!!!! *grabs quiz and sees that it was right* SO WHAT! Hes not gay! And I know it...I am not going to let some "gay" quiz tell me whos gay!  
  
Kagome- See....they were meant for each other.....the quiz is gay, and so is Hojo!   
  
While the group was busilt fighting, Michaela mangaed to sneak out of the circle and make her way to Kagomes bag. She opened it in search for more magazines that may have similar qiuzez but instead came across a blue notebook.  
  
Michaela- ooooh.....*sparkly eyes* I wonder what this is....*opens up notebook revealing quite like-like sketches of everyone shes come to met along her journey. One that she came across made her eye glitter* WAI KAWAII!!! *rips out piccy and stuffs it into shirt*  
  
Michaela walked back into the circle and sat down with a loud "thud"  
  
Morgan- *snickering* umm.....Michaela? Why do u all of a sudden have *1* large boob?  
  
Michaela- *looks down* really? OMG! *pulls out paper and stuffs it into pocket* How did that get there?? *sweatdrop*  
  
Minutes later there was a large poundng and kicking noice that could be heard through out the hotel room.  
  
Morgan- *shoves head into Mirokus robes* Miroku...im scared....  
  
Miroku- Don't worry koi...everything will be okay. *wraps arm around morgan*  
  
Sango- *scowl*   
  
everyone- JEALOUS *points at Sango and laughs*  
  
All of a sudden the closet door came crashing down revealing one MAD Hojo armed with rainbow stickers, pink makeup, and "gays unite" T-shirts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*A/N- Tankie tankie Morgan-chan and Michaela-chan!!! I thank you for being in my story!!!! I hope you guys can hang around here longer and make my story more funny!!!! *throws confetti and accidentally hits Morgan knocking her out* OOPS....^^;;  
  
Well Michaela looks like ull have to take us out of here....^^;;  
  
Michaela- M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E......B-Y-E B-Y-E! *accidentally knocks out Kiwi-chan* OOPS.....^^;;;;;;;; oh well!! *leaves them there* 


	16. chappy 16: A dirty whore and a flamer

DISCLAIMER: Like OMG! I don't like own like Inuyasha like! ANd I am like a preppy like cheerleader like! SO like like the story like! WAit like.....Did I like say that I don't like own like Inuyasha?  
  
~*A/N- Ok minna, gomen nasai for making my stories in outline form for a while!l lOL I was cut short of time on both and I am very busy, I am going to make this chappy back to normal, but remember this is like the last chappy for a week or two, until I can settled in with school and all!~*  
  
Chappy 16- "A dirty whore and a flamer"  
  
The door crashed down loudly revealing one MAD Hojo armed with rainbow stickers, pink makeup, and gays unite T-shirts.  
  
Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha with a worried look on her face and cried "Inuyasha! Hes going to "rainbowfy" us!"  
  
Morgan who at the time was sitting really close to Miroku stood up in a hurry. "OH DEAR GOD" she said trying to sneak out of the room unoticed. She saw that there was no way she could get to the door without being seen so she hid behind a chair (A/N- good hiding place! HAHA Morgan) hoping to be overlooked until he turned his back.  
  
"Homo, I mean Hojo! What are you going to do with those things!?" Michaela shouted through a pillow she had previously attatched her face to in fright.  
  
"Oh don't worry, its nothing.....really" Hojo said with an evil grin upon his face.  
  
"Miroku glaned around looking for Morgan for he had not seen her get up. He moments later spotted her huddled up behind a chair in the corner of the room tears streaming down her face. He was angry.  
  
"Thats it! KAZANNA!!!!!!" he shouted riping the prayer beads off of his arm.  
  
Miroku aimed the wind tunnel toward Homo and yelled for everyone to get back so that they too wouldn't get sucked in. Homo had gotten hold of the door frame and was in air holding on for dear life.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Homo cried throwing an XTRA LARGE sized "gays unite" T-shirt at Miroku hitting him in the face knocking him unconcious.  
  
Morgan who was sitting behind the chair watching the events unravel saw Miroku fall and she rushed to his side in a hurry.  
  
"Get back you blonde! Don't you dare step any closer to him or you shall be "rainbowfied" yourself!" Homo shouted at Morgan scaring the shit out of her.  
  
"Homo, I mean Hojo, I have never seen this side of you before! What is wrong?!" kagome screamed at Homo at the same time eyeing Sango who had managed to escape the wind tunnels suction and wrap herself around him.  
  
"Its easy my fair Kagome. You see, I as a matter of fact AM gay......but since you have all found out I must kill you before you can spread information." he replied starting to peel stickers off of the paper.  
  
Inuyashs who kinda ignored the whole happenings just stared at Kagome the whole time. He saw how her expression changed from shocked to scared when Homo said he would kill her. Outraged he stood up and weilded his sword.  
  
"You die...................NOW! YOU FUCKING GAY RAINBOW CRACKER" Inuyasha shouted raising his sword in the air and knocking the supplies away from reach of Homo.  
  
Hojo fell down to the floor and sobbed his heart out. "you don't understand how long it took for me to make those!! THEY WERE CUTSOM MADE!!!!"  
  
"Like I give a fuck, your the one who tried to kill all of us!" Inuyasha spat at him riping up the remaining sticker papers and cutting up the T-shirts.  
  
Sango who was in complete shock recollected herself and hurried over to Homo.  
  
"Its alright hunnie, everything will be okay." Sango soothed helping him pick up the peices off the floor.  
  
"Your BOTH crazy!!" Michaela said putting an arm around Inuysha.  
  
"Back off hunnie, hes mine" Kagome said protectively shooing her arm off of him.  
  
"I only like him because he looks like that guy in the piccy" Micaela mumbles under her breath a little loudly.  
  
"What was that I heard about a picture?" Kagome said eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"No-Nothing, I was talking about getting a picture of you two, you look so kawaii together!" she said quickly trying not to make it look like she was lying.  
  
"RIiiiight.....anyways.....Inuyasha? You mind doing the honors?" Kagome said nudging his arm.  
  
"Don't you mean Horrors?" he replied walking over to Homo and Sango with the most fascinating expression on his face.  
  
"N-No...I think she said honors?" Homo stuttered backing away slowly.  
  
"oh, now don't tell me the little flamer had become a baby" Morgan said sucking her thumb to antagonize him.  
  
"No....but he'll be screaming like one in a minute...." finished Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OuTsIdE . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! I am afraid of heights!!!" Homo screamed at the top of his lungs hoping someone would be kind enough to tie him down from the wooden sign that he was hung from.  
  
"Oh would you shut the hell you sweetie? I am trying my hardest to get MYSELF free so then I can get you down. But with you screaming in my ear like that there is no way!" Sango roared frustrated chewing on her mouth gag.  
  
A little boy about the age of 7 walking with his mom spotted the 2 and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey mommy? Why are those 2 lunatics tied to a wooden post that says "I am a gay little flamer with a dirty whore girlfriend"?"  
  
"OH DEAR, nothing to worry about Tommy, we need to go now...." the mother said dragging her son with her in a hurry to get away.  
  
From a far the rest of the group including Morgan and Michaela watched them being tortured for their own pleasure.  
  
"Do you think we did the wrong thing? *trip* " Morgan asked tripping over Mirokus foot.  
  
"HELL NO!" said Inuyasha about to fall over from laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't trade ANYTHING for this!" Kagome said also looking like she would fall over.  
  
Just then an old lady that was eating ice cream walked by and threw the ice cream at Sango nailing her right in the face.  
  
"Oh believe me.......you can't go wrong with them" Miroku said laughing at Sangos demise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*A/N- LOL I love being mean to Sango!!! Morgan even has a club called "Kill Sango the dirty Whore club" lol she even made up this song to go with it...  
  
*sung to the tune of row row row your boat* Kill Sango the dirty whore, stab her in her eyes, stabby stabby stabby stabby, laugh at her demise!  
  
ROFLFAO!!!! Can't get any better than that!!!!! *claps hands and throws confetti*  
  
Alright I think I have had enough enjoyment of seeing others suffer for today....Morgan! Take me out of here!!!  
  
Morgan- Kill Sango! *runs to kitchen and grabs hatchet*... where is she!? 


	17. chappy 17: Dreamin of 2 new travelers

~*A/N- ALRIGHT!! I have seen enough! I know that a lot of u guys like Sango, alright I know that. Sure who doesn't i dont HATE her....I just had to torture SOMEONE....reason? well I just got dumped and i had to take out my anger on SOMEBODY! Would u rather it had been you? yeah that is what I thought! NO rude comments do I want to see ever again?! I already said (or at least i thought I did) that I was going to turture her for fun....not the story! This chappy will go back to normal and the story will continue from there......OK?! AND I know that not many people are happy with the 2 new people in the story, I love to have a lil fun with my stories, and sicne so many of u people have flamed me I have decided to take it back to Mir/San, gomen nasai Morgan!!! But yeah they WILL be on the trip, I will NOT get rid of 2 of my best friends just to make a few people happy!!~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chappy 17- "Dreamin of two new travelers"  
  
"Someone help me!! PLEASE!!!" Sango cried tears streaming down her face as she looked over toward Hojo who had fallen asleep.  
  
All of a sudden Miroku emerged from the darkness and walked over to Sango.....gun in hand. Right as he pulled the trigger...  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!"  
  
Sango jumped from the bed to the ceiling sweat rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Sango screamed climbing down from the ceiling.  
  
"You got really drunk last night.....damn I didn't know u had it in you girl!" Kagome said cheerfully wiping her brow.  
  
"You mean it was all a dream?" asked Sango a little relieved.  
  
"What are you talking about? What dream?" said Kagome feeling her head.  
  
"You don't know what I am talking about? Well uhh nothing" said Sango completely relieved that everything was a dream.  
  
Suddenly Michaela and Morgan came bursting into the room beer bottles in hand. Michaela crawled over to Sango and said "Ill be ur french maid for tonight" and then fell asleep on the floor seconds later.  
  
"Alright...thats a little weird" states Sango stepping over Michaela and over to Morgan.  
  
"Hey Sango, its good to see you awake, as soon as me and Michaela met you, Inuyasha pulled out some bottles and you drank them like crazy! Kagome had to go out and get 20 6 packs!!!" said Morgan like she was on crack. (A/N- HAHA I bet u were!)  
  
(A/N- (morgan) He whos above the toilet has much crack, he whos below the toilet has much crack!)  
  
"OH! And before I forget!" Morgan continued. "Kagome....Iv been meaning to ask you something." she said twirling her index finger in the bottom of her shirt nervously.  
  
"Yes, Morgan-chan? Im listening" replied Kagome opening up her ears. (A/N- I did't know u could do that...?)  
  
"Well....you see...Michaela and I have been wondering if we could join the road trip! I mean if its not much trouble..." Morgan trailed off biting her lower lip.  
  
"But of course! It would be great to have you come along with us! But I must warn you of Miroku when you sleep..." Kagome was cut off by Morgan.  
  
"What about Miroku? Don't worry, I won't hurt him for ANYTHING he does....unless it was to someone esle" said Morgan whispering the last statement.  
  
"Wait..I want to hear what he does, I don't want to sleep in the same room as him anf not know the warning!" cried Michaela pleading to hear what she had to say.  
  
Morgan covered Michaelas mouth with her hand and said "Its alright Kagome-chan, ill tell her later"   
  
"Ok alright, well anyways theres another thing i should tell you. We will be going back to the Sengoku Jidai when this is over, I was wondering if you could come along!" said Kagome with pleading eyes.  
  
"Whats the Sengoku Jidai?" said Michaela still a little woozy from earlier.  
  
"Hunnie, you just don't remember, ill fill you in again later. Its easy to forget thigs that are explained to you when you are drunk, ne?" giggled Morgan catching glances at her 'sexy monk'.  
  
Miroku caught Morgan catching glances at him while she was laughing and wondered 'I wonder what it would be like to read her mind' he thought staring at her with dreamy eyes.  
  
Sango on the other hand didn't notice Morgan but noticed Miroku instead staring at Morgan with dreamy eyes.  
  
'Damn, why is he looking at her like that?! I must do something...' thought Sango planning what she would do to get his attention.  
  
"Well now, I guess that settles it! Morgan and Michaela are going to join our trip!" said Kagome happily starting to do a little dance. "But wait....where do you live? When everything is done including the Sengoku Jidai, I can drive you home." finished Kagome hoping it wasn't far away.  
  
"Oh, we live just outside of Jikinai, a town in Tokyo." answered Michaela with emphasis.  
  
"OH!" cried Kagome. "We live only a 10 minutes drive away!" she said VERY happily now.  
  
Inuyasha evesdropping on the whole conversation only replied "feh" and went back to reading his chik magazine.  
  
"Inuyasha..................................(A/N- 10 min later of ...............) SIT!" Kagome yelled at an unsuspecting hanyou.  
  
"What in the seven hells was that for?!" he cried peeling himself off of the hotel room floor.  
  
"For being rude to Morgan and Michaela of course!" she said with a large smile on her face almost as though she only wanted to do it for fun.  
  
At the time Michaela had wandered away from the group and into the next part of the room where Kagomes bag was. She crept over and opened up Kagomes bag in search of a hiarbrush. (A/N- DAMN Where is my hairbrush?!) While she was searching the bag she came across a hidden pocket. She opened it up revealing a black notebook with life-like drawings of people she had met through out her journeys. There was one in paticular that she thought the person in it looked so bishie. She tore it out quickly and shoved it into her back pocket. (A/N- yeah this is kinda of what the last chappy was....but remember that was a DREAM) She then made her way back to the group quietly, not even being noticed.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that Homo is coming..." Sango said nervously predicting things from her dream.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Miroku changing glances to Sango.  
  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling he'll be here.....right HERE" she said moving away from the door in fear it may come crashing down on top of her.  
  
"OK...well anyways if u think he's coming then maybe we should leave now....I don't want to be around him" Kagome said now a little scared.  
  
Everyone grabbed their belongings in a jamble and rushed out of the hotel hoping that he would not be coming anytime soon to spot them leaving and follow. Fortunately Homo wasn't really coming, Sango just thought that he MIGHT be because of her dream.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AgAiN oN tHe RoAd. , . , . , . , . , . ,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michaela and Morgan sat in the corner of the van twiddling their thums while Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku played a game of rummy and Kagome was busily driving.  
  
"So Sango...." Morgan yelled to Sango "Would you come here, I would like to talk to you."  
  
"Sure" said Sango getting up from next to Miroku touching his back as she went.  
  
Sango sat down right next to Morgan and Michaela got up to be with Inuyasha and Miroku so those two could be alone.  
  
" Um.. sango.. I... I.. really really like Miroku" she stuttered a little embarrassed that she actually said it aloud.  
  
"W-what?!" Sango yelled directing attention from everyone in the van.  
  
" .. I .. I really like him..i'm sorry Sango... " Morgan confessed lowering her head sadly.  
  
"You can't like the monk! Hes mine! If you EVER do anything with him and I found out ill-ill...." beore Sango could say the last part she looked out the window.....she saw a tall brown haired guy about her age wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans riding his bike alongside the van.  
  
"Y-you'll what?" Morgan said trying to get it out of her.  
  
"HOT MAMA" shouted Sango nearly smashing her head through the window.  
  
Miroku shocked by what Sango had rudely yelled averted his attention to WHAT she was drooling over. He saw a brown haired guy about 18 wearing a red shirt jeans riding his bike alongside the van.  
  
"feh" muttered Inuyasha still playing rummy.  
  
At almost every guy from that point on through out the trip that she saw she rudely yelled "HOT MAMA" to each one no matter WHAT conversation was taking place ect ect.  
  
Miroku was somewhat upset by this and decided that jealously was the only thing that he could use against her. His prime red herring was Morgan.  
  
"prefect" he said to himself moving closer to Morgan just close enough to have a wandering hand.  
  
:SLAP:  
  
"Gomen nasai, it slipped?" he concessioned.  
  
"Riiight...." said Morgan moving EVEN closer and laying her head down on his shoulder.  
  
Sango shot a look over to the couple snuggling in the side of the van. She had a sad look on her face and thought 'This jealously thing just isn't working...'  
  
'Everything is going as planned' Thought Miroku before giving into the darkness of the van.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*AWW~!!! HOW SUGOI!!! *melts* that is so kawaii! I am SOO SORRY Morgan that it isn't real, but I WISH I could make Miroku fall in love with you really, but that doesn't mean ull stop being ur ditzy self to get him!! *evil laugter* ANYWAYS....lol thanks for reading, and PLEASE NO MORE FLAMES....I hate being flamed!!!   
  
kiwi/Kill Sango the dirty whore co-leader/ditzy,typo queen/water goddesss/cutebutpsycho 


	18. chappy 18: Narakus here, and whats with ...

DISLAIMER- u know the drill....DROP AND GIVE ME 20~! *everyone starts ducking yelling "we do not own Inuyasha"* ATTENTION! *everyone stands* DISMISSED! *everyone marches out of room*  
  
~*A/N- ok ok.....sure its been a while since I last updated....ok but I have school and other shit I have to deal with....DON'T HASSLE ME, IM LOCAL! Anyways.....this chapter was made up by yours truly and Morgan! This chapter has SO much going on....and it was so big we had to split it up into three chapters! So if there is a cliffhanger...GET OVER IT *heavy breathing* Well now...enjoy! *big stupid smile*~*  
  
Chappy 18- "Narakus here, and why does she have a cleaver?"  
  
((A/N-ok for all of you who don't know who I am about to talk about....the next character is named kaoru, she is from the Inu series and she was in like eppy 50-60 one of those eppys, but she tries to kill Miroku...but she is only 13.))  
  
((A/N- HEH HEH...lots of these things...well anyways this is starting at Narakus castle!))  
  
~~**Narakus Castle**~~  
  
"Do you understand little one?" the dark shadow questioned retreating into the darkness of his babboon suit. ((A/N- oh how typical))  
  
"Are you kidding me?! I would NEVER kill Miroku and Sango!!! I LOVE Miroku #1, and #2 Sango happens to be one my frie....." Kaoru was cut off by being thrown in the wall by Narakus powerful wave of "EVIL". ((A/N- LOL))  
  
Naraku stepped over her and placed a hand on her forehead. Her eyes rolled back into her head and re-appeared....without pupils.....she was under his control.  
  
"Do you understand now? My little minion..." Naraku again asked patience wearing out.  
  
"Yes, master Naraku. I understand completely. I will make sure Miroku and Sango are dead by the end of this week. You have my word." replied Kaoru bowing and holding up a bright pink crystal. "I will be using this to travel to the Modern era....I overheard Miroku talking last time we had our little "run-in""  
  
Naraku grinned evily. "I am quite pleased Kaoru, you have been doing your homework...do not let me down or you know what will happen."  
  
"Yes master Naraku" Kaoru yelled running down the corridor of the large castle and into the darkness herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BaCk WiT tHe GrOuP. , . , . , . , . , .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The whole group started walking in circles out of many things: confussion, frustration, and laziness. They were surrounded by woods and were obviously LOST.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have camped out last night! And now we can't even find the freaking van!" Michaela complained throwing a rock at the same tree she had been hitting for the last 3 hours.  
  
"Stop your complaining Michaela." Morgan said creating a hold in the ground due to the fact that she had been circling there for so long.   
  
Inuyasha just sat up in a nearby tree staring down at the group like they were a bunch of crackers. "Walking in circles won't do shit you bakas" he retorted slouching lower into the branch and lowering his head to sleep.  
  
"Thats what you think!" Morgan screamed back walking at a faster pace now and creating a larger crater than before.  
  
"I still don't see what you walking in a circle has to do with anything..."said Sango staring off into space stupidly.  
  
"Oh- this? heh heh.... you see there really IS no reason why im doing this....I am just really bored as hell!" Morgan said now at a running speed. Just a few minutes later she was in a hole large enough for a train to pass through. If she kept at it at the speed she was going shed be in China in no time at all.  
  
Miroku at the time was doing pretty much nothing but fiddling around with his prayer beads wrapped around his right hand. Michaela stopped screwing around with Morgan and sat down right next to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku....what may I ask are you doing?" Michaela said eyeing him strangely.  
  
"Me? oh nothing....I am just thinking...thats all." he replied lowering his head bringing upon a gaze to the ground.  
  
"Come on Miroku, you can tell me." Michaela pleaded trying to get what he was hiding out of him.  
  
Miroku just looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening.  
  
"Well you see....I love Sango. I always have. BUT....the thing is, is that I am starting to fall in love with Morgan more and more everyday. Sure she can be a major ditz....but there is something about her that I just LOVE." he said is a low tone quickly glancing around again.  
  
"You mean you are making such a big fuss over THAT?! I think you need to take some time off and take a dip in a hot spring. I am sure that I spotted one around here when we were aimlessly walking. Ill get Inuyasha to go with you so you can talk about it with him too, AND so you can have a little company." Michaela said happily now standing up and making her way to the tree where Inuyasha lay peacefully.  
  
Michaela trotted over to the tree on the way seeing that Morgan was still circling like she was about to lay down. She stood in front of the tree and yelled to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyash!!!!" Michaela screamed  
  
No response  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Michaela again screamed this time a little louder in hopes she would awake him.  
  
Michaela turned toward Kagome who was busily filing her nails with a nail file ((A/N-a nail file...wow you don't say...)) and said "you mind?"  
  
Kagome didn't even have to look up to see WHAT it was that she needed her for, she just went on doing her nails and yelled "SIT"  
  
All of a sudden a giant crash could be heard and a bunch of "OWIES" following. Inuyasha had unfortunately landed in a thorn bush and when he got out of it he looked like a walking red rose.  
  
"Alright, now what the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha demanded to know since he was so rudely awoken.  
  
"I want you to go to the hot spring with Miroku, he has some things that he needs to talk about. I think it would be a good idea if you went along with him." Michaela answered pushing Inuyasha out of the clearing hurridly.  
  
As soon as the guys were gone, Kagome, Sango, and Michaela all sprawled out on the ground tiredly. They would have gossiped and talked forever but as soon as they lied down they caved under the heaviness of their eyelids. Morgan of course was still awake and circling for the hell of it.  
  
The wind picked up and clouds rushed in causing a layer of darkness beneath them. Morgan being the only one awake noticed how dark it had become.  
  
She crawled out of her gargantuous crater and stared straight at the sky. Puzzled, she scanned the woods for Inuyasha and Miroku becoming more and more nervous. No such luck at spotting Inuyasha or Miroku, but instead a small approaching figure....a little girl, closing in rapidly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*A/N- OOO!!!! Cliffhanger!!! I am SO evil!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! *cough choke* ahem...anyways I hope you will like it and PLEASE review...if u don't....WHO knows what I would do...*evil laugh*  
  
ALSO....on an additional note....bPLEASE/b read the fanfic titled "nanashi" written by our two great characters Morgan and Michaela or.... stupid-neko lol *hugs* lub everyone...and remember NO FLAMES!!!   
  
off like a prom dress!!! *so stole it*  
  
bdon't forget to read NANASHI!!!!/b  
  
kiwi 


	19. chappy 19: Down the well

DISCLAIMER: ok this is sad that I have to post this thing evry chappy but even sadder that u actually read it....even tho u ALREADY ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY know that I DONT own Inuyasha...but u STILL do! How sad is that?!  
  
~*A/N- WOO!! oK! I am happy that I have not recieved many flames and i think that i WILL keep updating! I almost thought about stopping right then and there and abandon the story because of the flames....but no! lol Thanks for being patient with my story updating, it is very hard to update with school and everything...even harder with all of the homework! *throws math book out window* DAMN MATH....*mutters profanities* ANYHOW...Kaoru makes her daybou appearance! ENJOY! *throws textbooks out window*~*  
  
Chappy 19- "Down the well we go..."  
  
As we last stopped off.....  
  
Morgan crawled out of her gargantuous crater and stared straight at the sky. Puzzled, she scanned the woods for Inuyasha and Miroku becoming more and more nervous. No such luck at spotting Inuyasha or Miroku, but instead a small approaching figure....a little girl, closing in rapidly.  
  
((A/N- OOO I m scared! Tell me when its over!! *hides under desk*))  
  
Morgan squinted to have a closer look at the girl but still didn't regconize her. The little girl closed in moving at faster speeds that Morgan has neer seen. When the girl was about 100 yards away she whipped out a large shiny cleaver.  
  
"Oh my fucking god, shes got a knife! And shes charging me!" ((A/N- stating the obvious huh Morgan?)) she cried prespiring heavily.  
  
Morgan ran to Michaela, Sango, and Kagomes side and starting stomping on each of their heads. She knew that this would definately wake them up. She immediately heard them responding in "WHAT THE HELL" "OWIES" and "NO!!! I don't want to ride the pony!" ALl 3 stood up angrily with feet marks in their heads.  
  
"WTF MORGAN" Kagome screamed lunging her shoe at her head but missing.  
  
"S-sh-SHES COMING!!!" Morgan yelled pointing int he direction of the oncoming little girl and completely tripping in the process.  
  
Everyone squinted their eyes unable to regconize who was charging with a cleaver...but Sango did.  
  
"Oh no.....it can't be..." stuttered Sango falling to the ground on her ass.  
  
Michaela ran to her and helped her up. "Whos that? I know you know...who is it?" asked Michaela almost dropping Sango to the ground.  
  
Sangos face turned white as paper and her eyes became the size of a grapefruit.   
  
"I-i-its.....KAORU!" she said unevenly. "We need to get away NOW....we must find Inuyasha and Miroku this instance!" she cried trembling to stand back up.  
  
"OMG I remember her now..." kagome said shocked that is was actually Kaoru.  
  
"Whos Kaoru?" Michaela and Morgan chimed in together both looking a little confused.  
  
"She tried to kill Miroku a long time ago..." Sango explained. "She aggreed to bear his child, and she was only 13. She became possesed by one of Narakus minions Kanna, and tryed to kill Miroku one night with a large cleaver. Miroku was able to stop her but he had to knock her out to be safe. We left the next morning in hopes of getting away from her even though she was no longer possesed. She really loved Miroku, but he decided that he could not be with her because of her age, and he was in love with me...We never saw her again." Sango finished tears welling up in her eyes as she realized that she was back.....and after her.  
  
"I see...." Michaela and Morgan said in unison. 4 seconds later they were running in circles (again in morgans case) screaming random things like "Im too blonde to die!" and "I haven't even fed my cat yet!"  
  
"Would you guys shut the hell up and concentrate?!" Kagome yelled getting a little ticked at them. "We need to think of something before she get here!" she said grabbing her bow and arrows and setting an arrow up on the bow.  
  
The two freaked out teenagers stopped their spastic reactions and sat on a nearby log drawing pretty pictures in the dirt with sticks.  
  
"OOO LOOK! I drew my cat!" Michaela said pointing to her poorly drawn animal.  
  
Sango walked over to the two and smacked them over the head with her oversized boomerang. "Stop fooling around you dumbasses! If you don't help us then we will let her kill you first!" Sango argues saying everything she could to get their attention.  
  
"US?!" Morgan and Michaela gulped at the same time..."Uhh....hey look! A huge stick! I think I will use that...." Morgan said running away to the woods to fetch a large stick ((A/N- reminds me of a dog.....))  
  
"And I think I will go use that rock!" Michaela suggested skipping over to a rock 4 times larger than her. Michaela tryed picking up the rock but failed miserablly. "Well I think iv done my share of the work....bye!" she said running in aimless directions.  
  
"Get back here and help us!" Kagome yelled after her but got no response as she sprinted into the forest.  
  
"Maybe she'll run into Inuyasha and Miroku?" Morgan said playing with her stick that was about the size of fingernail.  
  
"I really hope so..." Sango said trailing off as she turned in the directon of the little girl who was now only a few yards ahead.  
  
The little girl stopped about 10 yards away from the 3 girls and shot an evil glare at Sango. Sango cringed and shot one right back.  
  
"What the hell do you want Kaoru?!" Sango yelled furiously getting into her battle stance.  
  
"Your life...." said Kaoru in a small tone shining the sunlight into their eyes with her cleaver. As soon as they covered their eyes Kaoru sprinted at them...cleaver forward about to strike.  
  
Sango took her arm out of in front of her eyes and saw Kaoru charging her with the knife. Sango thrusted her boomerang at the girl fast as lightning...but missed by a foot or two.  
  
"HAH! You weak pathetic human. Seeing how well you fight, Miroku will be NO trouble at all!" Kaoru spat leaving those words stuck in Sangos head as she thrusted her boomerang again in the direction of Kaoru. Kagome had stepped behind a tree to hide while she took aim with her bow and arrow. Before Kaoru could stop the boomerang she threw the cleaver as hard as she could towards.......Morgan.  
  
"Morgan, watch out!!!" Miroku cried stepping into the clearing with Michaela and Inuyasha not to far behind him.  
  
There was a split second of silence and then followed it, a sickening thud as Morgan and Kaoru both fell to the ground motionless.  
  
"NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" michaela screamed, her eyes welling up with tears. "Im dreaming...yes...im dreaming! Morgan isn't dead....she just ISNT!" she continued unable to bear the fact that Morgan was gone. ((A/N- ill give you something to BEAR about Morgan...lol))  
  
Morgans skin was a pasty white ((A/N- mmm....pasty...)) and her eyes were only pool of black...full of tears. Morgans hand trembled a little bit and her lips moved a littel bit trying to form words.  
  
"OH DEAR LORD! Shes not dead yet! ((A/N- hahaa...key word here Morgan....YET)) cried Michaela moving closer to hear what she has to say.  
  
Miroku and Kagome did that same as Michaela. They were so close now trying to hear what she was saying.  
  
"M-Miroku..." silence  
  
Kagome, Michaela, and Sango started crying all over Morgans body whispering things like "I will miss you" "I love you Morgan" and "I am so sorry..."  
  
"The well!!! THE WELL!" Miroku said happily standing up and doing a little dance like nothing had just happened...and that everything was okay.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing houshi?" Inuyasha asked jerking him back by grabbing his yukata sleeve.  
  
"The well...we need to get back to Sengoku Jidai. Kaede knows a spell that can revive someone if they are not that badly injured....BUT...theres a time limit..." Miroku was cut off by Michaelas franitc questions.  
  
"HOW MUCH TIME????" Michaela asked quickly "We can't lose any more...tell me now! We must leave at once!" she finished shaking his shoulders spastically.  
  
"We have 1 day..." Miroku said picking up Morgans limp hand like it was sacred. "If only there was somehing I could do.." tears formed in the monks eyes again but he quickly brushed them away. He picked up Morgan and hurridly carried her into the forest.  
  
"Where are you going Miroku?!" Sango shouted after him.  
  
"To the van! Came along....we have't much time!"  
  
Everyone started trudging through the thick forest in search of the van for almost an hour...leaving only 23 hours left to get her to Sengoku Jidai. After the long hour but seemed like a day, ((A/N- uh oh...)) Inuyasha sniffed out the bus and everyone climbed in like there was no tomorrow. ((A/N- well there wont be a tomorrow for Morgan if they don't hurry up))  
  
"There is no possbile way to get to the Sengoku Jidai in only 23 hours! We must take a plane....I mean we are about 300 miles away! Its the only thing left..." Kagome sighed afraid to lose her friend forever.  
  
"Where would we get the money?" Sango asked digging through Kagomes wallet for some.  
  
"I don't know...theres none left." Kagome said snatching back her wallet. "I am so sorry Morgan...we've let you down..." Kagome whispered crying into her shirt. "Its all my fault...I should have shot her....I had so much time..." Kagome was about to burst out crying like a damn release ((A/N- I don't think u would get that...WOO too much whitewater rafting for me!)) The shards around her neck lifted from off her shirt and floated in front of her face filling her with awe.  
  
"Wha?" said Kagome staring deeply into the crystal....her eyes glazing over a bright pink and then.....the light expanded to the size of the van and swallowed them in it, they could see nothing, absolutely nothing but the pink light that was blinding them.  
  
Everyone started screaming full of terror as the van rocked back and forth, no one knowing where they were going, or what was happening. A minute later the light started fading and the rocking gradually ceased.  
  
"What happened?!" Miroku said waving his hands in front of his face amazed that he could see them. He looked like he had never even seen a hand before in his whole life.  
  
"I don't...know..." said Michaela all swirly eyed trying to stand up but fell back down.....onto Morgans body. "EEP! IM SORRY!" Michaela screamed and covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
While everyone was busy regaining their sight Inuyasha slid open the van door. In front of him was Kagomes house clear as day.  
  
"Kagome, why the hell are we at your house?" asked Inuyasha rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"What are you talking about we ar- WHAT THE HELL" burst Kagome shocked that they in fact WERE at her house. "But how...The shikon!" said Kagome grabbing the jewl around her neck! "The Shikon no Tama did it! It transported us here!"   
  
"Weird...." mouthed Sango stepping out of the van with Morgans body being dragged along behind her.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku shouted. "Don't drag her!" he yelled grabbing Morgan from Sango and running off in the direction of the well. "Come on you guys! We must hurry!" Miroku called jumping into the darkness of the well and hitting the bottom.  
  
"Damn you monk, you don't even have a shard! Get back up here!" Kagome said a little frustrated as Miroku lugged him and himself out of the well.  
  
Kagome grabbed Mirokus hand as she held Inuyashas who did the same with Michaela and Sango, and were consumed into the well and time running out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*A/N- wai!!! another chappyy!! GOSH u have no idea how long it took me to type this up and try to get it to even make sense! lol, me and morgan made this little twist up...and this is the 2nd of 3 chapters featuring this theme. Next chappy...  
  
-Will Kaede be able to save Morgan?  
  
-Are things gonna get ugly with Naraku?  
  
-Hey! Whos that?! Is that Sesshy? And WHA? Michaelas got the hots for him?!  
  
All this and maybe more next chappy so stay tuned, and NO MORE FREAKING FLAMES....or I may just stop writing and leave you on this lil cliffhanger!! JA NE! *goes off to play online bingo*  
  
kiwi 


	20. chappy 20: Is this the end?

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha lasted a lot longer than this fic....so as u can it obviously isn't mine....forevermore  
  
~*A/N- alright, I am wrapping this baby up...I am so sorry tho bout that! This was more of a summer fic, and well as u can see summers over and I am back in school...school is so much, all of teh tests and homework and projects....I cant keep up and I cant keep this fic going...ok so maybe next summer I will have a PART II to this! They will start up a WHOLE nother road trip and next time I am going to have fun with it...I am not going to have a "serious" plot and remain perfect, I am going to have fun with it. That is the main purpose of a stoery...to have fun with it! *hugs* this chappy will be forever long...well as long as I can make it at least! lol well.....enjoy~*  
  
chappy 20- "Is this the end?"  
  
The little fox kitsune lept down from a tree branch landing on a batch of kaedes herbs.  
  
"Shippo! Get off! Those herbs are delicate and very rare!" Kaede yelled at the kitsune pushing him off the pile of herbs.  
  
"Ah your no fun....hey! When is Kagome coming back?" asked the little fox demon jumping up and down continuously.  
  
"Soon I suppose...they shouldn't be gone for too l-" Kaede was cut off by a large "THUD"  
  
In the distance she could see the well, and Miroku falling over the edge and accidentally dropping Morgan to the bottom..."THUD" Miroku went back down and dragged her up as Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango waited patiently for him to hurry his ass up. ((A/N- wow...Inuyasha patient...thats a first!)) Miroku scrambled out of the well with everyone else following him to Kaedes hut.  
  
"Kaede!" Miroku called in the distance to Kaedes hut spotting Kaede outside chopping herbs. "You must hurry! We need your help!" he called again this time louder and full of emotion like he was going to lose someone close to him. ((A/N- What Kaede didn't know was that he actually WAS))  
  
"What is it houshi?" Kaede asked looking quite concerned at the limp body he was carrying on his back.  
  
"Morgan-sama...shes...dead! She needs your help, Kaede. Please help!" Miroku pleaded, telling Kaede the story about Kaoru and that there was still time to save her.  
  
"Uhh....how much time do we even have?" asked Kagome getting a little nervous.  
  
"hmm....well...since she died at about 3:00 in the afternoon...and since its now....WHA?! 2:47?! WTF?!" Miroku screamed very shocked at the time.  
  
"I think that the Shikon made us travel ahead of time since it transported us here.....makes SOME sense at least!" Michaela said scratching her head.  
  
"Kaede...."Miroku said his eyes watering. "please tell me you can do someting...we still have at least 15 minutes...." he continued looking down at the ground.  
  
"Miroku...I am very sorry....but there is nothing i can do. The process takes approximately 1 hour and you need a rare herb found on top of Mt. Fuji....which is miles and miles away....again, I am sorry," Kaede said in a sad sympathetic tone, and then walking back into the hut dragging Shippo with her.  
  
Miroku fell to his knees and layed Morgan down on the grass. He then walked around the back of the hut and picked a few flowers and then returned to Morgans side. He placed the flowers in Morgans hands and placed them on her chest. "Im so sorry Morgan" he said before silently walking into the forest to be alone.  
  
"Im going with him" Inuyasha said before he lept into action and flew into the forest right behind Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Sango thought it would be better to stay back with Shippo and Kaede until they returned. But prior they went into the hut, they TOO picked flowers and placed them in Morgans hands that were placed onto her chest...kind of like a funeral. And walked inside.  
  
Michaela just sat in the grass and cried. She sobbed so hard the ground was shaking like a fucking banshee was jumping up and down. "Why Morgan.....why?" she questioned herself moments before she stood up and also went into the forest to join Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
In ThE fOrEsT. , . , . , . , . ,   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you slow the fuck down?" Inuyasha shot at the monk who was sprinting through the forest dodging every tree and log in the way.  
  
-no response-  
  
'Is he that upset?' Inuyasha thought slowing down and perching on a high up branch ((A/N- sounds like a bird to me...))  
  
Inuyasha sat there on the branch thinking about all of the trips events....flipping throgh each one as thought it were a photo album. He kept stopping at each time he was with kagome. A smile slid across his face and thought about the time they had first kissed. He thought it was the best day in his whole life... "Kagome..." he said to himself laying back and letting himself go into the wind that whispered him to sleep.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile..~*~*~*  
  
'No....this cant be happening...there must....just MUST be something I can do. Its impossible, shes not gone....its all a figment of my imagination...shes NOT really dead....shes ALIVE!" Miroku said to himself trying to convince himself that she wasn't gone forever.  
  
Miroku covered his face with his hands still walking in a straight line not seeing nor knowing WHERE he was going...alls he wanted was to get away....forever. He eventually ran into a tree and just slumped down in front of it thinking about what he would do next. Either go back and come to the facts....or leave and start over. He couldn't think straight and just let the ideas roll through his mind one at a time.  
  
'what are you going to do Miroku? You left....you left her all by herself with other girls who could not fend off danger by themselves. Shes dead because of you Miroku...its all your fault..' Miroku thought closing his eyes tightly. These thoughts were weighing him down to the leaving side...but he just couldn't do that to his friends...he just couldn't.  
  
'Leave Miroku! They don't want you there...they are probably celebrating the fact that you are leaving them, they coudn't be happier. Do you see anyone coming from behind to retrieve you back? To be part of the group again? I don't think so! You'll be much more happier with a new life....maybe even one starting from the BEGINNING....' Miroku thought....wait no, Miroku wasn't thinking these thoughts...they weren't his thoughts, someone was speaking to him without him realizing it. Miroku stood up quickly and held his staff up toward the trunk blocking the large sword that came crashing down hitting his staff.  
  
"So it was you the whole time!" Miroku said eyeing the feminine dog demon evily.  
  
"I thought that you would be smart enough to realize they weren't YOUR thoughts after the first few sentences....but everything iv got?! Damn...you are truely weak.  
  
"Why are you here, Sesshomaharu?!" Miroku demanded backing away from Inuyashas half brother.  
  
"To retrieve my fathers sword from my dear half brother of course? Why else would I bother coming to see you petrid humans?" he sneered leaning his back against the tree trunk and crossing his arms.  
  
Miroki couldn't think of anything to say but just scanned him down. Something Sesshomaharu had caught Mirokus eye and he stared it down carefully.  
  
"What is that you have there Sesshomaharu?" Miroku questioned with a devious smile on his face.  
  
"This? This here is my Tensaiga" Sesshomaharu said sheathing the sword and glinting it in the suns rays.   
  
Miroku knew exactly what he would do now....he wasn't going to leave but he would stay....and Morgan would be with him.  
  
"Very interesting...well now look! Isn't that your dear brother over there in that clearing?!" Miroku said pointing behind Sesshomaharu and curving his eyes around his large figure.  
  
"Where?!" Sesshomaharu said turning around quickly and taking in the clearing as fast as possible with his eyes.  
  
At that very moment Miroku lunged forward and pulled the Tensaiga out of the holder and lept into action sprinting through the forest at full speed, leaving a confused Sesshomaharu still not realizing how badly he had been tricked. Sesshomaharu too lept into action and started gaining speed on the monk for he was a dog demon and had better speed.  
  
"GAH! You disgusting human! Hand the Tensaiga back over!" Sesshomaharu yelled closing in more and more by the seconds.  
  
"NO!" Miroku said throwsing a tree branch back hitting Sesshomaharu in the face that he had quickly pulled off a tree. "I must use it....I just CANT let you have it back..you'll get it back later!" Miroku finished and started running harder than he ever had in his whole life. He could see the edge of the forest ahead but Sesshomaharu was gaining on him so fast. Miroku gulped and prayed he would make it out of the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InUyAsHaS pOv. , . , . , . , . , .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was heavily asleep dreaming little dreams about my beloved Kagome....dirty little dreams I might add. Right when we were about to get it on, I was awoken harshly by getting whipped in the face by a tree branch. Unfortunately, when Miroku pulled part of a branch off of a tree he accidentally took it from the tree I was sleeping in, causing the branch to snap back and smack me in the forehead.  
  
"What the hell?!" I said but stopped when I saw a smoke path and then another as my half brother rushed by not even noticing I was there.  
  
"This is so fucked up" I muttered to himself jumping down from the tree and following Sesshomaharu also using my agility to its fullest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At ThE hUt. , . , . , . , . , . , . ,   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you pass me that bowl right next to your arm, Michaela?" Kagome said nudging Michaelas arm.  
  
Still teary eyed, Michaela passed Kagome the bowl and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and sobbed into her hands. From time to time you could hear her say aloud "Morgan...nooooo"  
  
Sango crossed the room to Kagome and watched her scoop some herbs into the bowl and crush them together with a large rock. "Kagome, when do you think we are going to bury Morgan? She cant stay out there forever you know." Sango stated looking out the window at Morgans lifeless bosy covered in flowers from head to toe.  
  
"I dunno...it'll be so hard for Michaela, maybe even Miroku...but we MUST bury her we should do it soon before she starts to rot." ((A/N- you already DO smell like ur rotting! jk!)) Kagome said putting the crushed herbs on the windowsill to dry into a powder.  
  
Sango glanced out the window again and in the far clearing near he edge of the forest there was a line of smoke, and at the front of it was Miroku crazily running with a large sword in hand. Sango shook Kagomes shoulders and directed her in the direction of Miroku. Kagome rubbed her eyes and ran out of the hut with Sango in tow.  
  
"Miroku!" the two girls yelled in unison recieving his attention as he looked over at them and started making his way over.   
  
Behind Miroku Sesshomaharu was still chasing him and was so close to Miroku he could almost lick him. ((A/N- ok....that was a lil weird....-randomness- ok shut up Morgan! (morgan-what? im dead remember?!) oh yeah...))  
  
"Watch out!" Kagome warned Miroku just in time for him to dodge Sesshomaharus poison claw attack.  
  
In the clearing Inuyasha was now emerging with a large branch mark on his forehead, and ready to sheath his sword and attack.  
  
Michaela at the time was at the window still in the hut watching the events with Shippo, hell they might of well just cooked a bag of popcorn while they were at it.  
  
"ooo...." Michaelas eyes windened at the sight of Sesshomaharu. "Hes gorgeous!" she said to Shippo dashing out of the hut just as dramastically as everyone else had.  
  
Michaela was tearing through the ground like lightning making ground on Sesshomaharu. She snuck behind him un-noticed and jumped onto him back plummeting him the ground taken by surprise.  
  
"WOW!" Michaela squeeled pounding on Sesshumaharus back. "You went down just like Inuyasha does when Kagome says sit!" she exclaimed doing a little dance on him now not caring how much she stepped on him head sending it into the ground deeper.  
  
Mean while, as Michaela kept Sesshomaharu busy Miroku snuck around back to Morgans dead body with Tensaiga in his grip. He carefully came over the Morgans body and dusted some of the flowers off of her. "I hope this works..." he said to himself as he raised the sword above Morgans chest, mumbles a few Japanese sentences/chants and dove it into her chest. Miroku quickly pulled it out and Morgan shot up a million feet into the air landing on the roof of the hut. Miroku was in complete total utter shock and just fainted then and there.  
  
"Woah...what happened?" Morgan said hoping someone was listening. She looked around and saw Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Michaela in a clearing right behind her. Michaela for some reason was irish tap dancing on someones head that she did not regconize. She climbed down off the the roof and limped her way over there.  
  
"Hey guys what are you up to?" Morgan asked Sango quietly making sure she didn't interupt the little preformance.  
  
"Oh hey Morgan, we're just watching Michaela pound Sessho-MORGAN?! WHA?!" Sango said staggeringly and fell to the ground in shock and just fainted like Miroku had done.  
  
Kagome had jumped on top of Morgan kind of like Michaela had done to Sesshomaharu. "YOUR ALIVE!! WOO!!" Kagome said helping her up and hugging her tightly.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was awaking from his shock and had almost forgotten about Morgan until he heard Kagomes wail in the distance. He shot up and rushed to the clearing where Morgan stood next to Kagome and Michaela still doing a happy little dance on Sesshys head.  
  
Morgan looked over in the direction of Miroku rushing forward to her and she too starting running to him. Everything was in slow motion and the song "Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasaki started playing in the background.  
  
*slow motion voices*  
  
"MMOORRGGAANN!!!!!" Miroku screamed embracing her in his arms.  
  
"MMIIRROOKKUU!!!" Morgan did at the exact same time as him and also embraced him tightly into a bear hug.  
  
At the sight of this Michaela got off of Sesshomaharu, sat him up straight and kissed his unconcious forehead. "I lub you Sesshomaharu..." Michaela said to Sesshy and started hugging the hell out of him.  
  
Inuyasha who was now standing right next to Kagome got caught in the moment and tookl his opporitunity. He nudged Kagomes shoulder and when she turned around pulled her quickly into a possionate kiss that could have lasted forever. They never broke apart.  
  
"Miroku..." Morgan said into Mirokus ear.  
  
"Yes Morgan-sama?" he answered hugging her tightly.  
  
"We need to do this again next year..." Morgan said. The camra starts pulling away bit by bit still playing "Dearest"  
  
Miroku looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha and then redirected his gaze. "But I think we'll need a car seat for a new guest that I suppose will be coming soon." Miroku said deviously thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
((A/N- camera still pulling away!))  
  
"LOL, yeah....I suppose so!" Morgan said giggling a little bit and starting to let up on her bear hug.  
  
"Wait" Miroku pulled back on her and leaned onto one knee and took her hand into his. "Will you bear my child?" he asked his oh-so-infamous question.  
  
:SMACK:  
  
::The End::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*A/N- ok well I am sorry to have to wrap it up like this...but you know what? DId u happen to catch that little part between Miroku and Morgan where Morgan said "We need to do this next year..."? well...next summer I am going to start this whole thing up again and there is going to be a PART II! WOO! awesome! lol, ok Morgan and Michaela...hmm I dunno if they'll still want to be in the fic but ill talk to them then! I had the best time writing this fic and I am so glad SO many people enjoyed it! *happy smile* Please review to this and make me happy an dill definately write another story/sequel to this in the summer! ANd I promise it will be longer because I started this one half way through summer....so yeah. There is going to be a little contrversy between Sang Miroku and Morgan in the sequel and....a new character! MINE of course...lol and her name is Kasha. she is the daughter of....*drumroll*.....Inuyasha and kagome!! WOO!   
  
lol, please keep an eye out for my next story next summer!! *hugs all reviwers* you guys are the best....  
  
"Road Trip for Love"  
  
kiwi... 


End file.
